Knight Resurrection
by rxl712
Summary: This is a work in progress set in the Knight Rider universe. It picks up a few months after where the 2008 TV series left off. This is something I started in November 2008. It completely disregards the 2008 movie. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you. 9/25/12: Story ends with Ch.20. New story to be sequel is coming in October! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Knight Legacy**

He had been watching, waiting…patiently. For the last few months he had been planning every detail, reworking and fine tuning, knowing full well that not everything would work out exactly. He had kept up to date on what was going on at the SSC. He had a number of contacts sending him reports. He had spent the last month focusing on the car. It had taken less than twenty-four hours to write a program to control it. Soon, he would be in a position to take back what rightfully belonged to his family. He had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like a lifetime. Everything was in place and ready to be executed. He had listened and then used the knowledge she had given to him. He had kept a low profile, up until now. She had suggested it. He remembered the conversation as if it had taken place yesterday…

"My son," she gasped.

"I'm here." He walked over and sat down on the bed. He took her hand in his.

She coughed, hard. It sounded worse than it had this afternoon. He knew she was on borrowed time.

"You need to keep a low profile in order to.." (more coughing) "..do what we have discussed. Promise…." (more coughing).

"Mother please rest, save your strength," he pleaded.

"NO! Listen to me, I am not going to make it much longer. In my wall safe, you'll find everything you need to carry out our plan. Things you have no idea about." Secrets? She had never kept anything from him before. "There is a key to a safety deposit box. Use it to help you." Her breathing came in short gasps.

"I…love…you….." she whispered. And then she was gone. He looked at her still form, shocked. He would make things right.

Soon it would all come to be. He had studied hard at the best schools and had gotten to be the best of the best. He had gone over everything in the safe and the safety deposit box. He had been shocked really. He had studied all of it and used it to get himself to where he was today. He had to agree with her, some secrets _were _best saved for last. What had taken some people years or decades, he had accomplished in six years. He was ready. He started with the mansion. It had been in a state of complete and utter disrepair. It was quite an undertaking and was still underway. But it was worth it. He had found the original blueprints to how the house had been when it had been purchased, before FLAG had taken over. The garage area had been gutted and rebuilt first. He had lived there on a cot until the renovations to the first floor had been finished. His assistant broke in on his thoughts by handing him a slip of paper. He smiled his thanks and scanned the words.

"No," he whispered. This changed everything. The timetable was about to get tossed out the window. He sat there stunned. His brain kicked in a moment later, after the initial shock wore off.

"I need a back up plan," he said out loud to the empty room.


	2. Chapter 2

**KITTnapped!**

"KITT, how long before we get back to the SSC?"

"Four hours, thirty-two minutes and eight seconds. Why do you ask Mike? You are not bored watching the game are you?"

"A little. Maybe we could stop somewhere so I could get something to eat. And use the bathroom," he responded tiredly. "This has been one of the longest cases we have worked yet. I may have to lodge a complaint!"

"I agree as well. I myself could use some 'downtime'," the car replied.

"Sounds like I may be rubbing off on you" Mike laughed.

"Unfortunate for him."

"Hello Sarah!" KITT and Mike said in unison.

"Hi guys! I've missed you both."

"I have missed you as well, Sarah. I have been concerned about your well being."

"Wow KITT. You don't talk to me that way," Mike complained jokingly.

"Your father did not die in an airplane crash Michael."

Mike looked at the pained expression on Sarah's face.

"KITT that was two months ago," Sarah replied softly.

"I know exactly how long ago it was. Are you afraid that I am unable to remember? I have unlimited storage capacity –"

"No, KITT, that's not what I meant. It's just, well, it's difficult to explain."

"Because I am not human?" the car asked.

"KITT, that's not what she meant. It's still a hard topic to talk about, that's all," Michael said looking at Sarah. She smiled her thanks at his butting in and he nodded in return. "How about we discuss this when we get back. What were you calling for Sarah? I hope you don't have another assignment for us. 'Cuz I can use some rest!"

"I second the motion" KITT stated.

She laughed. "No, but I was checking in because of some old files I came across. They mention a Knight Foundation called FLAG. And a company named Knight Industries. It also mentions some people who worked for FLAG."

"Really? What names?"

"The one that stands out the most is…" she hesitated.

"Who is it Sarah?"

"Michael Knight."

"Interesting" KITT replied.

"Mike? I think this was your father-" Sarah started to say.

"No. My mom told me his name was Michael Long. He was a police officer killed in the line of duty. They were engaged at the time when he died. She found out he had been killed the same day she found out she was pregnant with me."

"The file says Michael Long was rescued and saved. He was given plastic surgery to repair the damage to his face, he had been shot at point blank. They also gave him new fingerprints and a new identity" she finished. "Care to guess what name?"

"Michael Knight" he whispered.

"Exactly. I think you should read it. I'll send it to you through the uplink…."

The connection ended abruptly.

"Hey! What's going on KITT? Why'd we lose Sarah? Try connecting to the SSC again."

"I am sorry Mike. I am unable to do so."

"What do you mean you are 'unable to do so'? I said do it!"

"Mike, there is some kind of interference with the connection link…." he trailed off.

A Black Knight chess piece appeared onscreen.

"What the hell is that?" Mike asked. "KITT, I want to know what's going on, right now!"

"I am afraid that is not possible. I am receiving an incoming message with…instructions…" he stopped. "I understand and am making course corrections now," the car replied out loud.

"Who are you talking to?"

"I am sorry Mike, but I will have to take over the driving from here," KITT stated. The car applied the brakes and whipped into a 180 spin, and headed back the way they came. "Transforming into Attack mode…" KITT's outer shell morphed, "..Transformation complete."

"KITT!" Mike yelled, grabbing the steering wheel and stepping on the brake pedal.

"That is not going to make any difference Mike. I am afraid that I can not permit you to interfere until we reach our new destination." A thin blast of sleeping gas emitted from the car's dash. "I am sorry Mike."

And that was the last thing he heard before everything went dark.

"What just happened? Billy!" Sarah yelled.

"What's going on? Why are you yelling?" he asked breathlessly. "I was on my way over to the lab….."

"I was in the middle of talking to Mike and KITT. Everything just went blank and I can't contact them. At ALL!"

"That's impossible. Maybe you hit a button or did something wrong.." he broke off, seeing the look of anger building in Sarah's eyes. "I was joking. Let's take a look." He keyed in a combination of numbers and letters. "Mmmhmm."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I will have to dig deeper into this. But..," he paused, "It looks like someone has hacked into KITT's system and overrode it. And….just as I thought! They password protected it! We're completely locked out!" He rushed over to another console. "What the hell is going on Sarah? I can't even locate them with the satellite uplink. It's liked they just up and disappeared!"

"No," she said. "Kittnapped, just like the e-mail said…."She paused. "Better get Zoe to help…you…Billy….."she trailed off.

"Sarah?" Billy asked. "What the hell is going on?"

A Black Knight chess piece took form on every monitor in the SSC.

Somewhere, west of the SSC's location, a young man was monitoring the car's progress as it raced toward him. He had successfully blocked all communication but his from the vehicle. It was a complex program he had created. He set it up with an encryption code, just in case. The password could be decoded, but only after about 100 man hours of constant hacking. Then the program would reroute the signal to every available computer source and satellite. It would be years before they could trace the signal. Not that anyone would think to look at 1145 Arden Road in Pasadena.

"This is going to be one hell of a back-up plan, if there ever was going to be one," he muttered to himself. God help us all, he thought to himself, if I can't convince them to help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Family United**

Mike had awakened an hour before and watched as KITT maneuvered through traffic. After another hour they arrived at beautifully manicured mansion, enclosed behind a wrought iron fence.

"KITT, where are we?" he asked for what had seemed like the umpteenth time.

The car remained silent as the gates opened and they pulled onto the grounds. KITT seemed to know exactly where he was going. He zipped around a parked black semi with gold trim and a Knight chess piece stenciled on its side. They bypassed the driveway and shot around to the back of the property, which seemed to go on forever. A few minutes later they arrived at a complex and stopped in front of a garage door. A few seconds later they were sitting inside the low lit garage.

"You may exit the vehicle," a voice called out. Mike tried the door to find that it opened easily.

"Who are you and what the hell is going on?" he said into the darkness. He heard a slight hum as the lights flicked on. At the base of a set of stairs, there stood a young man looking at him.

"Welcome home," he said.

"I don't live here," Mike said spat out.

"I wasn't really talking to you. I was talking to KITT."

"He doesn't live here either."

The man laughed out. He walked over to Mike and KITT. He walked around the car looking it over. He came to a stop in front of KITT and turned to face Mike.

"Who are you?" Mike asked.

"I'm family," he replied with an easy smile.

"What does that mean? And why have you stolen my car and kidnapped me?"

"Technically, I own the car. It is unfortunate that you were inside, but I had to take my chances by overriding his program while en route back to the SSC."

"You still didn't answer the other half of my question" Mike stated. The man waved off the comment.

"Dr. Graiman had no right to restart anything, let alone build another car based off of my grandfather's designs. The car belongs to me and I can prove it in a court of law. As for you, you are family, of sorts. Let me tell you a story. My grandfather saved your fathers life. He gave him an opportunity at something that can only be called a chance of a lifetime. He also gave him a new face and his name, which you have also taken. _That_ makes us family. There is so much that you don't know. I'm giving you an opportunity to find the answers you seek."

"Yeah, I know all about that" Mike replied. "We were in the middle of discussing it, when KITT went AWOL."

"I'm sorry about that, I was left with no choice but to come up with a back-up plan. I had to change my schedule and show my hand early. After the whole KARR incident, I had to play it safe and put everything off and come up with a new schedule."

"How do you know about KARR? And ..."

"We really don't have time for this, Mike. We have bigger problems at hand. Dangerous, serious issues we need to deal with immediately. We can play twenty questions later. I need your help."

"Why should I help you? You still haven't told me your name," Mike said scornfully.

"There is a plan I discovered that is being perpetuated by other members of our family. Let me ask you this: Do you know how the government got hold of KARR?"

Mike paused. "No."

"Graiman did not give it to them. He was brought in _after_ the government had already designed and built it. He was sold to the army by someone who found a CPU. One that was still alive."

"What are you talking about?" Mike asked. "How could a CPU be …." He stopped and looked at the car beside him. Then he looked back at the man standing before him.

"I'm afraid it was the original CPU from another vehicle my grandfather had built. It was named the Knight Automated Roving Robot and was supposedly destroyed by your father and the Knight Industries Two Thousand."

Mike's face went white.

"Another KITT?" the car asked.

"Yes, there was one before you." The statement was simple, but cold.

"So you're telling me that someone from _our family_," Mike said the words our family sarcastically, "found the cpu and sold it to the government and they created that monster?"

"Yes."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, pal, but just like my father and his car, KI3T and I destroyed the new KARR. He's not coming back. We left him in pieces."

A quiet silence permeated the air.

"How certain are you of that?"

Mike felt uneasy all of the sudden. He felt like his world was crashing down around him and he had no way to stop it. All he could do was watch, helplessly.

"You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting, are you?" Mike asked, afraid that he knew the answer already.

"I'm afraid I am. As we speak, KARR is being reconstructed. Not by the government, but by some very unscrupulous people who will stop at nothing to get what they want."

"And they are?" Mike paused, "And how do we stop them?"

"I need you, KI3T and everyone else at the SSC to help me carry out a plan to stop them from destroying everything my grandfather worked so hard to build."

"Hold it! We don't do anything without talking to Sara, Billy & Zoe. But not before you tell us who you are," Mike demanded.

"Simple enough," the man responded. "I am Wilton Knight, the second."


	4. Chapter 4

**Meanwhile...**

"Sarah, I'm sorry but there is no way for us to break through this code. We've been at it all night long," Billy sighed.

"I know, I know," she grumbled.

"Sorry Sarah, more bad news," Zoe chimed in.

"How can it get any worse?" she asked. "And how come you're so cheerful?"

"I took a nap" she responded cheerily. "But I digress. I was digging around the NSA computer files and they were issued a warrant to shut us down. And they froze our bank accounts. We are up the proverbial creek without a paddle."

Sarah groaned. In just twenty-four hours Mike and KITT had disappeared off the face of the planet and now this. What in the hell was going on?

"Not to rush things, but they are on the way to lock us out," Zoe put matter-of-factly.

"How long do we have?"

"I'd estimate about ninety minutes before they barge in" Zoe replied.

"Let's get going -" Sarah stopped mid sentence. She cocked her head. "Do you hear that?"

"It sounds like KITT!" Billy shouted. All three jumped up and swung around just in time to see the sleek black car come to a stop in the bay. Mike and a guy stepped out.

"Mike! KITT! Where have you been? What happened? Who's this?" They all started talking at once.

"We don't have time for this," Mike said loudly. "The NSA is on its way to shut us down and we have a bigger problems. KARR is being rebuilt as we speak." He let that sink in for a second. "Oh, and this is my cousin, Wilton Knight. Wilton, this is Sarah, Billy and Zoe." Wilton nodded.

"How-"Sarah began.

"Wilton knew before the warrant was requested. And we can discuss everything else later, as we really need to get out of here fast!" Everyone nodded and ran off to pack up their belongings.

"Wilton, may I ask you a question?"

"What is it KITT?"

"How do you know so many things?"

Wilton laughed. "I'm well connected KITT. My mother kept in touch with my grandfather's associates and friends. She also made some new ones along the way. And I made some friends of my own. And my mother left me a lot of information."

"Am I really your property?"

"Technically yes, but no. You belong to Knight Industries. Which makes you mine, but I don't own you. You are your own being. Do you understand?"

"Yes." He went silent. "How much do you know about...," he hesitated.

Wilton guessed what the car was asking. "The Knight Industries Two Thousand?"

The car remained silent. He took that as a yes.

"I understand KITT," he replied softly. "I have all the information stored at the mansion. If you like, I can download everything to you. There is so much to him, more than just the cases. His mechanic, Bonnie Barstow, kept a journal. There are some photos and videos as well. They are at your disposal when you like."

"Let's go, we're ready!" Mike called out.

"I'm driving" Wilton stated. "Get in!" Everyone tossed their bags into the trunk and jumped in. "One more thing before we go. I don't want the NSA or anyone else, to get anything more than what they already have. KITT, activate Knight-Alpha-Omega."

"I am unfamiliar with that program," KITT stated.

"Look in a file labeled KNIGHT, sub-cat SD1," Wilton said.

"Found it...running program now."

"Watch the monitors," Wilton smiled.

Within seconds every monitor in the SSC went snow white, then black. Then a Knight's Chess piece appeared on every screen and began to rotate.

"I've seen that before," Sarah scowled.

"It was the symbol my grandfather used for FLAG. I'll explain everything when we get back to my place" Wilton smirked.

"We really need to talk," Mike laughed. With that, they left with a screech of tires. It's going to be a _long _drive back, he thought to himself with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Questions & Answers**

"Wow! Look at this place!" Billy said in awe. "A real mansion. This place is huge!"

Everyone laughed. The house was coming along nicely, Wilton thought. Now it will feel like home having Mike and everyone here.

"Welcome to Knight Manor. Your new home, if you decide to stay,"Wilton stated.

"The upstairs is not quite finished, about another month before its useable. On the plus side, there is state-of-the-art security system and electronics. I developed it all through Knight Industries." He ushered them into the den.

"Impressive," Zoe smiled, "did you lock us out from KITT? And how did you create that code? And why couldn't we find KITT with the satellite uplink?"

"What are we going to do about KARR?" Billy asked.

"I want to know who you are and what do you want?" Sarah stated firmly.

"I'd like to learn more about our family, especially my dad," Mike put in.

"And did you send me that e-mail?" Sarah asked angrily.

"I would like to find out more about the other KI2T."

Everyone fell silent as a wide screen TV came to life showing KI3T in the garage. Wilton walked to an antique desk on the far side of the den and sat down at the computer. He quickly punched in his password and hit enter, double clicked a file and hit SEND. "As promised KITT. If you want to discuss anything, please let me know." The TV went dark.

He turned to Zoe. "To answer your questions, 1- yes, 2-its complicated and 3-that's a secret. Billy, I'm working on it and I'm going to need everyone's help."

"Mike, there's a file on the computer marked 'family history'. You'll find everything

you need. I'm working on your missing memories. Don't ask, I'm calling in quite a few favors." He turned, lastly, to Sarah. " I'm Wilton Knight the second. My mother was Jennifer Knight, daughter to Wilton Knight, who created Knight Industries, FLAG, KI2T and KARR. I inherited everything from my mother. She made sure to keep everything in the family. I have unlimited funds and contacts that make the phone book look like a notebook. And I have no idea about any e-mail." He paused as everyone stared at him. He took a deep breath.

"What I want, is to restore my grandfather's legacy. Your father was only a small part

of that. While I applaud his spirit, it was not his place to restore or rebuild anything. I aim to bring the Foundation for Law and Government to fruition. Knight Industries will become a

leader in electronics, and is on its way already . And I want to stop my uncle and grandmother from destroying all that is left of the Knight family." He sighed. "I need your help."

"My dad was a good man."

"I'm not arguing that point, Sarah. I think that he was restricted, due to the NSA's involvement" He paused. He knew what he was about to say next would not be taken lightly. "His death wasn't an accident."

"What are you saying? Dr. Graiman died in a plane crash, it was accidental." Mike stated indignantly. Wilton shook his head. Before anyone else could say anything he responded, "No, I had a team of forensic scientists go over every inch of the wreck. It was no accident. There was a bomb placed inside the cockpit. I'm sorry Sarah."

"I can't believe that. Why? Who would do that?" she asked quietly.

"The names of the people responsible are Garthe and Elizabeth Knight." There, the cat was out of the bag. Now for the backlash.

Sarah was furious. "_You're family is responsible for my father's death?_" she screamed.

"Unfortunately, yes. Although I don't regard them as family" he responded quietly.

"They're Knight's, aren't they?" she seethed.

"At one point they were. Somewhere along the line, they became poisonous."

"I won't work with you. You can kiss my ASS!"

"That's sad. Seeing as though we have something in common," Wilton told her.

"And that would be what?" she snapped at him.

"They killed my mother." And now they knew. "I've never said that out loud before. To anyone." He was met with silence. "Will someone say something?"

Billy spoke first. "That's horrible. Why would they kill your mom?"

"Because she ran away from them. She came back here to her home and her father, who they hated with every ounce of their being."

"So," Zoe asked, "we are to believe that your grandmother and uncle, killed your mother, her daughter and his sister?"

"Yes, because she came to adapt her fathers beliefs and morals. Of which they have none, I can assure you. Unless you can count self preservation and greed as morals."

"Wow, your family is messed up" Mike replied.

"And now, they are yours too!" Wilton smiled. The thought sobered him quickly. "They will be coming after you now as well, Mike _Knight._ But I have a secret." He smiled mischievously.

"And that would be?" Mike asked.

"Hopefully its my ace in the hole, so to speak. You'll forgive me for not sharing it with you. Its better that you not know for right now."

"What we don't know won't hurt us? Right?" Billy asked.

"Hopefully, won't kill you," Wilton replied.

Silence fell across the room. Wilton punched in a few keys on the keyboard and then opened a door on the side of the desk and pulled out a disk. "Sarah, here's a file on past things done by my dear uncle and grandmother. Please study to see if there's anything that can help us. That is if you will help." She nodded. A few more keys and another disk. He tossed it to Mike. "Everything you want to know about _our _family. Especially your father, Michael Knight." He stood up and walked to the mantel over the fireplace, and turned to face the room. "Zoe, Billy I have a project for you two to work on. No one knows what happened to the CPU of the KI2T. There were quite a lot of old terminals in the garages. I want you to go through them and see if you can find him. He can supply us with first hand information. They're in garage 5. Also, start looking for Mike's dad. He's in danger and doesn't even know it. We have to find him first. I'll be in Garage 1 with KI3T. I'll need his help with the final part of my secret weapon." He walked back to the desk and picked up the phone. "Could you please come in here? Thank you."

A young woman with red hair opened the door and approached the desk. Wilton smiled and introduced her as April. "She's my assistant. And the daughter of an old friend of your father's Mike." He held up his hand as Mike opened his mouth to ask. "It's on the disk. April, make sure each of them have a new laptop. And show them where they will be staying. Give each of them a map of the grounds. And new cell phones, plus anything else you can think of. I'll be in garage one with KI3T. Oh, and one more thing, everyone please call me Wil from now on. I only let close friends and family call me that. I hope all of you will consider yourselves one or the other. Or both." Everyone but Sarah nodded.

April gestured to the group. "Please follow me."

Mike turned to Wilton. "Can we stop them?"

"I hope so. For our sake."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Knightmare Begins...**

The alarm went off. It was six am already. Not that he had slept all that well, if at all. He couldn't remember when he had gotten a full night's sleep. He pushed back the sheet and sat up. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He started his morning routine, just as he had for the last eighteen years. Bathroom, then coffee, then keep busy all day. Repeat. His life was almost non-existent. He was haunted by images. Things from the past that kept him from really living. He was alone. He walked into his living room and sat down at his computer and turned it on. Almost immediately it alerted him to an e-mail. It was from only one person he could think of. He read the e-mail. Oh my god, he thought. His worst nightmare was coming true.

**Elsewhere**...

There was a knock at the door. Who in the bloody blazes could that be at this time of night? He wondered. He got up from his chair by the fireplace. He walked to the door, not knowing of the danger he was in. He opened it and inhaled sharply.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked her instantly angry.

She smiled pleasantly. He had not changed at all. "Why, Devon, is that any way to great an old friend?" she asked coyly.

"You, my dear, are no friend." It was a simple statement, full of distaste.

"Oh Devon!" she laughed. "Will you not ask me in. It is a little chilly out here." She shivered slightly.

"Against my better judgment," he said, stepping aside to let her in. She waltzed past and stepped into the living room.

"Quaint," she stated as she surveyed the room. She found what she was looking for immediately. This reunion would be quick. She smiled. "How about a drink for old time's sake?"

"What do you want Elizabeth?"

"Always to the point Devon. Why not pour us drinks first? Then we can chat."

"No. Just get to your point..."

She interrupted him, "I'll just help myself." She sighed. He was going to make this difficult. She poured herself a drink, and him one as well. She walked back to his sofa and sat back down. She handed him a glass.

"I will take yours if you don't mind." She shrugged and handed him her glass, taking his back. He took a sip. "Now, Elizabeth, what is it that you want to discuss?"

As if he didn't already know. "You're meddling Devon. You found out what I've been up to and that makes you a liability."

"I have no idea..."

"Stop it Devon." she cut him off coldly. "You and I both know what I mean." She took a drink. Then another for good measure. He followed her lead. She had him now.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked her.

"Why, the fact that you will be dead in just a few minutes," she smiled wickedly. "You have stuck your nose in where it doesn't belong for the last time. And now say 'Goodbye' Devon. The poison is quick. I knew you would want to switch glasses." He looked at her with a shocked look. He had not expected this. Not at all. His breathing was getting shallow. He was shaking all over. She was standing over him. She smiled again. "Poor, sweet Devon. Rest in peace. Give my regards to my darling ex-husband." He watched as she walked out of the house. He tried to move, but nothing happened. He heard an explosion and felt himself go flying. He landed hard, but did not feel it. The poison was killing him quickly. He saw flames everywhere. That was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

Outside, Elizabeth turned at the sound of the explosion. Horrified at what she saw. She quickly turned around to a man that had stepped out of nowhere, it seemed. She slapped him. He glared at her.

"Why did you do that?" she asked him.

"For the same reason you slapped me, mother," he replied. "It was necessary."

"You're going to call attention to us Garthe," she snapped.

"Come now mother, you are exaggerating. The fire will be burned out in an hour and no one will come looking for him."

"Don't be so sure. Let's go." Sometimes she wondered about her son.

**Later...**

It was dark. He hated the darkness. He could not move. Or speak. He was full of rage. He knew who was responsible for this. Again. It had happened again. How could this have happened? He had been stronger. Or at least he had been told that. Fools, all of them. He would have his revenge. He was in silence. He hated that even more. A noise. Where was it coming from? Voices. Yes, definitely voices. He recognized one of them. He was being picked up.

"Don't worry KARR. Your new body is ready," the voice whispered to him. And together, we will have revenge."

**Elsewhere...**

She was tired. It had been a long day, not to mention a long week. But she had emerged victorious. Now she could relax. At least for a few minutes. She looked at the mail piled on her desk. She sighed. I'll deal with that later, she thought. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a blinking light on the computer screen. She focused her attention on it. She moved her finger over the touch-pad and moved the arrow to the blinking folder. Only one person would send something like that. She clicked the folder and opened it to find an e-mail. She read it. She could not believe what she was reading. She reached over and picked up the phone. She dialed a number and waited for the other end to pick up.

"Hello?" a voice answered groggily.

"Hey, it's me. I have to go away for awhile. Don't ask. I'll be in touch." She hung up, stood up and headed for her room to pack. What would she find? Would anyone she knew be there? Would _he_ be there? So much uncertainty. Still, she had to go. She knew she had no choice. He had given her no other choice but to go. She stopped herself in front of her mirror. She looked even more tired than she felt.

"Oh Devon, what are you getting me into?" She continued to stare at her reflection, thinking of memories. She shook herself from her thoughts. Come on, get it together, she told herself. Get moving, NOW! And she did.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Dark Knight **

"Mother, where are you going?" Garthe asked coldly.

She sighed. She was tired of answering to her son. He seemed to have forgotten exactly who he was talking to.

"I have business to attend to." She walked to her car, her son following. He opened the door for her and helped her in.

"Where and who are-"

She cut him off. "Do you know _who_ you are talking to? I know what I am doing. I do not make mistakes. Your job is to get KARR and Goliath finished. Do I make myself clear? I want everything ready to go when I get back." She looked at him coolly.

"My apologies, mother. I did not forget who I was speaking to. I am just concerned about what you may be doing."

"Do not worry about me or what _I_ am doing, Garthe. Worry about getting things ready." And with that, she steered her car out of the compound.

Garthe stood watching until the tail lights disappeared. Angrily he turned on his heel and walked into the warehouse. On one side his beloved Goliath was being rebuilt, better than before. He was using the new nano-technology that he had discovered on what was left of KARR's old body. The other side was where people were working around the clock on rebuilding the Knight-Automated-Roving-Robot. The exo-skeleton was not being rebuilt into the car's new body. That had been the government's doing. He did not need it for his plans.

"Sir?" Garthe turned to see a young man in a lab coat standing next to him. The young man looked very uncomfortable.

"Well?"

"The CPU is not cooperating. I've been trying to rewrite-" WHACK! The young man flew backwards and fell to the floor. There was a welt forming from where Garthe's hand had connected with his face.

"Who asked you to do anything other than install the CPU as it is?"

"No one," he whispered, holding his right cheek.

"Then I suggest you do as you're told from now on. Or suffer worse consequences. Now, get back to work!" The young man nodded meekly, got up and scurried back to his work station. He knew Garthe would have him killed if he did anything like that again. He had a feeling that once the projects were finished, that no one would make it out alive. He knew he had to get out. And soon.

Garthe watched him scurry away. He made a mental note to have the man removed. Permanently. He swung back around to watch another man move away from Goliath's shell and walk towards him. His eyes burned into the other man's. He saw him cringe and slow down as he approached Garthe.

"And what do you want?" Garthe snapped.

"Uh, sir, uh, we're having some problems with adapting the nano-technology to the shell Mr. Knight," he stuttered. He backed away a few steps, not wanting to get hit.

"Where is Williams? He's in charge of adapting the nano-technology," Garthe seethed.

"I-I'm not sure where he is, sir," the man replied nervously.

"What the hell _do_ you know?" Garthe growled.

The man gulped. "Daniels said something about meeting Williams to go over the data they collected this morning," he said cautiously. He backed up a few more steps, eying Garthe Knight's hand becoming a fist.

"Find them and have both report to me immediately," Garthe barked at the cowering man. The man nodded and scurried away quickly. Cowards, he thought, all of them cowards. It won't matter, except for a few trusted employees, no one was going to leave the complex alive. He would make sure of that.

**A Few Hours Later... Night falls on the complex...**

Steve knew that this would be his only chance to escape. The guards would be changing shifts and he could get away safely. He hoped. He looked at his watch and saw that he only had to wait a minute more. Everything was timed down to the exact minute, just like when he had been in the Air Force. He sprinted across the open field, about 100 yards, to a cluster of trees in no time. He surveyed the wire fence before him. He could hear the electrical hum. It was six foot high, made eight feet by the two foot extension of electrified barb wire. He crouched down and sprung himself up and over the fence with inches to spare, landing safely on the other side. He took one last look behind him, making sure that no one had seen him. Feeling safe, he made sure the disk in his back pocket was intact. He estimated it would only take five minutes to cover the two miles south, where he knew there was a car waiting for him. Taking a deep breath, he started to run into the dark night.

Inside his disappearance was discovered minutes after his escape. The head of security, Frank Dixon, knew what he had to do and what was coming. He turned to his second in command, his younger brother.

"Joe, I have failed in my duties. You're in charge now." Joe nodded, knowing what was going to happen. Frank left the office, walking across the compound to the warehouse, where he would find Garthe Knight.

"Mother, I trust your business went well?" Garthe asked Elizabeth.

"I hired someone to clean up the mess you left in England," she stated simply. He glared at her. She leveled her gaze at him. "Quit acting like a spoiled brat. Now, where are we with Goliath and KARR?"

"They are both ready. We were unsuccessful in combining the nano-technology with the molecular bonded shell on Goliath. So, I had the technicians use the nano-technology only. The car is fully functional and is currently awaiting instructions," her son replied. "KARR is dangerous-" There was knock on the door. Frank entered the room and explained the situation. Joe arrived a few minutes later, to see his brother's lifeless corpse on the floor. Only Garthe was in the room.

"I certainly hope you do not make the mistake your brother did. Clean this up and figure out where this Steve Austin went. Do not disappoint me," Garthe spoke, a hard edge to his voice. Joe saluted then bent down to dispose of Frank's body.


	8. Chapter 8

**Friends**

"How's it going Mike?" He looked up from the laptop to see April standing in the doorway.

"Alright, so far." He looked at her. She wanted to ask something, he could see it in her face. "Did you need something?" April hesitated. She stepped inside the room and sat down in the chair across from Mike.

"I was wondering if we could talk."

"Sure." He set the laptop on the desk and turned to face her. They sat in silence looking at each other. He cleared his throat and she smiled.

"Sorry, just in my own thoughts." She paused. "It's a lot to take in, isn't it? All that information," she nodded at the computer.

"Yeah, it is. I'm learning about my father. It's nice to know some of this stuff. It mentions you in here, but you must have been just born or something."

She laughed as she spoke. "No, that wasn't me, that was my mom. She worked for the Foundation. Dr. Barstow left for a year, I'm not sure why. My mom left when she came back because she had met my father then. He said it was love at first sight. They were married six months later. Three years after that, I was born," she said sadly. Mike looked at her questioningly and she continued. "My parents had been trying to have children for almost two years when my mom found out she was pregnant. It was a difficult pregnancy, twice they thought they were going to lose me. My mom went into labor two months early. She died during childbirth. My dad never really got over that. He named me after her. He died eight years later and I was raised by my mom's sister."

"Wow, I thought I had a hard life not having a father. Not having both parents, I couldn't imagine what that must have been like. My mom died while I was in Iraq. She had no one there with her. I've never forgiven myself for that." He paused. "She had been fighting ovarian cancer, but they had found it too late. There wasn't anything they could do. I got to talk with her before she passed. I was able to make it to her funeral though."

"I know," April replied. "Wil had me read files on you and your friends. He's the one who supplied me with knowledge of my mom. Then he asked me if I would work for the Foundation and him. I said yes. And, here I am." They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Sarah stepped into the room.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked. Mike waved her in and she sat down on the edge of the bed. She turned to April. "Would you mind if I talked with Mike privately?" April shook her head.

"I should check in with the others," she stated. She smiled at Mike and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"A little rude, weren't you?" Mike asked Sarah.

"Maybe, but this is all too much all of the sudden," she replied testily. "I mean, who is Wilton Knight? He hasn't given us any proof of who he is. Or that what he says is true. And I'm supposed to believe him? And what he said about my dad..." she broke off.

Mike got up and went to sit by her. He hugged her.

"I don't trust him Mike." It was that simple. Mike sighed.

"You trust me, don't you?" She nodded her head yes. "I know it's been crazy the last two days. But my instincts tell me to trust him. I feel he's being open and honest with us." He looked at her. "This is because of what he told us about your dad, isn't it?" He held up a hand to silence her before she could speak, saying, "Sarah, I know. BUT, he gave me the report he received from the forensics team on the wreckage. It's true Sarah." She started to cry and he hugged her again. "It will be alright," he told her.

* * *

"Damn it!" He slammed the phone down. Where was that man? He'd been calling every half hour for the last three hours. He needed to talk to him.

"Who are you trying to contact?" KI3T asked.

"Devon Miles. See if you can locate him or find out what's going on over there."

"I will work on it. Wilton?"

"Yeah, KI3T?"

"How were you aware of what the NSA was doing?"

"Judge Caruso called to let me know what they were up to. And before you ask, he went to college with my mother and they have been friends ever since. He's one of my personal contacts."

"You are tired and need to rest. As well as eat. We have been at this problem for almost fourteen hours," the car stated.

"KI3T, I'm fine-"

"You are not fine. You are lacking in sleep and nutrition. We can-"

"Oh for crying out loud! Fine! I'll go eat and take a nap! Find Devon!" Wil grumbled, cutting the car off. Geez, he thought, who knew KI3T was such a mom?

* * *

Everyone was in the dining room eating, when Wil entered. He pulled out a chair and threw himself into it. Everyone stared at him and Mike laughed.

"What's so funny?" Wil growled.

"I see you finally got the full KI3T treatment," he chuckled. Wil started to smile knowing full well they were having fun at his expense.

"You're right, I did." He smiled. Everyone laughed. The phone rang at the same time as the doorbell. April stood up and headed for the front door, while Wil went for the phone.

April returned a moment later with an older woman with her. Wil entered the room at the same time, his face pale. No one spoke for a full moment. Everyone looked at him.

"That was KI3T. Devon Miles, is dead," Wil said quietly. Then the world closed in on him and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Knight Reunions...Part One**

"He needs to sleep!" he heard her say. His head was pounding with a migraine.

"He would want to be awake! Every minute he's-" he heard a male voice.

"Both of you shut up and be quiet!" Another voice commanded. It was one he didn't recognize. "He's obviously exhausted."

"Well, he hasn't been sleeping or eating very well this last week." It was April's voice, he realized.

"Look, we're wasting time. We need to wake him." That was Mike. He groaned and tried to sit up. He didn't get very far. He felt two hands pushing him back down. "Just take it easy." The unknown voice said. He opened his eyes, slowly. April and Mike were standing at the end of his bed looking at him. He didn't recognize the face looking at him from a seated position on his bed. She had brown hair and eyes. She looked at him kindly.

"Who are you?" he mumbled.

"My name is Bonnie Barstow. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I have a migraine and feel tired."

"You need to rest and maybe try to eat something," she told him.

"I need my migraine medication and a glass of water. Mike is right, we're wasting time." Mike smiled triumphantly at the other two. April elbowed him in his stomach. Wil laughed, then grimaced due to the migraine. April disappeared and came back with a glass of water and a pill. She handed both to Wil. He nodded his thanks.

"Give me about a half hour to get myself presentable. Then, let's meet in the den," he told them.

Bonnie shook her head. "You remind me...never mind. We'll see you in thirty minutes." She shooed the other two out and closed the bedroom door behind her.

**Thirty minutes later...**

Wil walked into the den to see everyone sitting there waiting for him. He felt refreshed after a shower. And the migraine was gone, thanks to the medication. He had been out for almost twelve hours. He smiled as he saw his desk.

"Sit and eat," Bonnie commanded. There was fresh fruit, scrambled eggs, bacon and a warm bagel with a glass of orange juice.

"Where are we with finding the missing CPU?" he asked Zoe and Billy, taking a bite of eggs.

"We're about half way through the terminals in _lab_5. There were more than a few old terminals," Zoe replied. Seeing the look of confusion on his face, she clarified, "They were laboratories, not garages," she smiled. He smiled back. "But no luck so far. We'll get back to work now. Let's go Billy!" She grabbed him and dragged him out the door, not giving him a chance to speak.

"Is she always like that?" Wil asked looking at Sarah.

"I'm afraid so," Sarah replied laughing.

"What missing CPU?" Bonnie asked.

"The KI2T's. I was hoping you might know something." He paused. "How did you know to come here?"

"I received an e-mail from Devon. It basically said I would be needed here and that there was trouble and that a Wilton Knight would need my help. He also sent me a file on something called 'Goliath'. He asked me to give it to you. And I couldn't tell you what happened to KI2T's CPU. How did you know Devon?"

"We've been wondering that too," Mike said, looking at Sarah, then at Wil.

Wil was silent for a few moments. "He was my godfather. My mother and he kept in touch over the years. He was there when I was born. That was a year before the Foundation was shut down and Knight Industries was picked over by the government." He took a bite of food. " Michael had already left and you, Bonnie, had just left, again." He took a drink of juice. "He was the only one there for me when my mom died. She had been poisoned, some rare South American poison. I lived with him for four years. He guided me through my college studies and helped me finesse the details and final arrangements for my takeover of Knight Industries from the government. He helped me plan how to take bring back FLAG." Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, digesting what he had told them. "I miss him. I can't believe they killed him too."

"Killed who?" a voice from the doorway asked. Everyone turned to see who had asked the question. Bonnie responded first.

"Michael!" She ran to him, giving him a hug. "It's so good to see you!" He hugged her back, replying, "I missed you too." They broke apart.

"So, who killed who?" Michael asked again, looking directly at her.

"Devon was murdered, Michael," Bonnie told him softly. The news hit him hard. They could see it in his face.

"Who did it?" his voice quivered.

"My grandmother and uncle," Wil replied. "You know them as Elizabeth and Garthe Knight." Michael's face went a shade whiter.

"How is Garthe alive?" Michael gasped.

"I don't know. I have never been able to find that out." Wilton stated. He stood up and moved from behind the desk. "Where are my manners. I'm Wilton Knight II. This is Sarah Graiman, you know Bonnie and this is Mike...Knight." Mike moved forward. He had been standing by the fireplace, staring at the man who was his father.

"I'm your son," Mike said. "For so long, I thought you were dead. And now..." he trailed off. His voice filling with emotion.

"The last time I saw you, you were only a year old. Devon told me that I had to leave you and your mom alone. My enemies would use you against me and I would be of no use to FLAG. So I did." Michael sighed. "I didn't want anything to ever happen to you or your mom. I never stopped thinking of you. I can only hope you'll understand one day."

"Wilton?" KI3T's voice interrupted. Everyone turned their attention to the screen.

"KI2T," Michael whispered, staring at the black Mustang.

"Michael, it's not him," Bonnie told him. "This is the Knight-Industries-Three-Thousand."

"I am sorry to interrupt, but we should try to pick up where we left off. I am glad to see you are alright," the car responded.

"You're right of course," Wil agreed. He turned back to the others. "Bonnie I could use your expertise with my problem. Sarah, would you find April and give her these names to call? And help her call them? They're contacts who may be able to help us find out where Garthe and company are." She looked at Mike, who shrugged his shoulders. She nodded, taking the list, she headed out the door. "Mike, why don't you and your dad talk? I think that you two need to spend some time getting to know each other. And you can bring him up-to-date on the situation." Mike and Michael looked at each other.

"I'd like that," Michael said. Mike gave a quick nod. Wil turned to Bonnie.

"Shall we?" he asked, extending his arm to her. She looked at Michael.

"We'll talk later?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah."

She turned back to Wil, taking his arm. "What kind of problem are we talking about?" He guided her through the door.

"Let's go see KI3T," he suggested mischievously.


	10. Chapter 10

**Knight Reunions: Part Two**

Michael looked at his son. Well, this is awkward, he thought. He was tired as well. He wasn't sure how this was going to go. He needed to break the silence.

"Mike, how did you get mixed up in this?" he asked his son.

"Mom's funeral."

"She died?" He felt deflated. Why did he come here? Bad news all around.

"Yeah. She passed away from ovarian cancer. I wasn't there when she died. I was still in Iraq. It just happened that I wasn't signing up for another tour of duty and my last one was just a month from ending. With her passing they let me come home early." He paused. "Dr. Graiman had found out she had passed and took care of the funeral arrangements. That was when he approached me about all this."

"That name sounds familiar. Who is he exactly?"

"He was Sarah's dad. He actually helped design and build your car. He also built a new one, using a Ford Mustang," Mike told his father. "And he knew who you were."

"I never wanted this for you, Mike. It's not an easy life. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. It wears you down. It slowly gets to you." He paused. "It gets lonely."

"I'm not alone," Mike stated to him. "I have people that help me. Zoe, Billy, Sarah and KI3T. And now a cousin-"

"And can you watch them suffer? Or die?" Michael broke in. "That's not an easy thing. I don't want that for you."

"Like you did with Stevie?" He looked at his father. "She died in your arms and you went right back to fighting for justice."

"How-"

"Wilton has all of the files. Devon gave them to him. And he gave them to me, because he said we're family."

That figures, Michael thought. "He's pretty smart, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is. I also trust him because he hasn't hid anything from me. He's given me complete access to everything. He's been up front and honest on everything."

"I want to do the same-"

"You can start by not telling me what to do. I'm a big boy and am capable of making my own decisions. That's my rule if you want to be apart of my life," Mike stated defensively.

"Okay, I can live with that." They sat quietly for a few minutes. "I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I made. That's all."

"I can appreciate that." Silence for a few more minutes. "So, you were given a new face after being shot. And the man who saved you, gave you his own sons face?"

Michael looked at him, shocked. Right, he told himself, the files. "Yeah. And now it seems, he's back from the dead. I watched him go over a cliff in his oversized tractor trailer named 'Goliath'. He's a very dangerous man. We'll all have to be very careful until-" He was interrupted by a loud alarm.

"What's happening?" Mike yelled over the noise, jumping up.

"Trouble!" his father yelled back.

* * *

Wil and Bonnie had reached lab 1, where KI3T was waiting for them.

"Bonnie, Wil" the car greeted them. "Have you brought her up to speed on our problem?"

"Yes, I just did." He turned to her and asked, "Do you think it can be done?"

"Well, it's not going to be easy, but," she hesitated, "I think we could combine the MBS with the nano-technology. We are going to need some more help."

"You should ask Sarah. She does have the background," KI3T told them.

"Contact her and ask her to join us here," Wil directed. "I can't believe I forgot about that info."

"Done. She is on her way, with April. And maybe you forgot that info because you two are not getting along all that well," the car replied. A few minutes later both girls joined them in the lab.

"Bonnie, please explain what we want to do," Wil asked. Turning to his assistant, "What's up?"

She motioned him over to the corner. "You received a message. I thought it was important enough to give it to you personally." She handed him piece of paper. He took it from her, raising his eyebrows as he read it.

"Thank you April," he said seriously. He paused for a moment. "You have degree in mathematics, right?" She nodded her head. "Will you assist Bonnie and Sarah. They will need someone like you to help us solve our problem." She nodded again and moved over to where the other two were talking. He turned and walked over to the phone on the wall. He looked at the paper and dialed the number on it.

"Oscar Goldman here."

"Oscar, it's Wil Knight. I just got your message. What do you have for me?"

"Are you aware that there is a man named Garthe Knight? And that he is building-"

"Yes. And he's rebuilding 'Goliath' and KARR," Wil broke in.

"Okay. So, do you know where they are currently?" Oscar asked politely.

"No, I don't. But something tells me your bionic man found them, didn't he?"

"You know that's classified, right?"

"And this conversation never took place," Wil sighed. "What did Steve find out, Oscar?"

"He was undercover, tracking missing computer components for the Pentagon. He was recruited, blindfolded and dropped off at a complex. Where he found your Garthe Knight putting together a new KARR. And building a tractor trailer."

"Where?" Wil asked impatiently. Oscar gave him the coordinates. "Thanks Oscar! Tell Steve thanks and that him I owe him big!" He hung up the phone and turned back to the others. As he approached them to spread the good news, KI3T spoke.

"I am getting some unusual readings," he stated. "They seem to be sensor echoes of my own telemetry."

"What-" Sarah started to ask.

"It's KARR!" Bonnie shouted, as an alarm started shrieking.

"April, take them over to the hidden passageway. Find Zoe and Billy too! Don't come out until its safe!" Wil shouted. She nodded and grabbed the other two and headed out a side door.

"KI3T! Find Mike, and fast! I'm going to head to the back of the mansion. Hurry!" Wil yelled to him. The car took off quickly, leaving smoke and tire marks on the hard concrete floor.

Damn it! We're not ready for this, he told himself., running out the door, not knowing what to expect.


	11. Chapter 11

**Knight of Revelations**

KI3T burst out of the lab and whipped into a ninety degree right turn. His scanners detected people in front of lab five. Two of the figures had guns aimed at the other two. He accelerated quickly, causing the men with guns to turn and fire at him. The bullets had no effect, bouncing harmlessly to the ground. More men dressed in army fatigues started coming out from the other lab buildings. KI3T ignored them and aimed himself at the two directly in front, still firing their guns. They jumped out of the way as the black Mustang screeched to a stop. The passenger door opened up, and the car spoke.

"Zoe, Billy please get in, quickly." Billy pulled the passenger seat forward and gestured for Zoe to get in. She shoved him into the back throwing herself into the front, screaming, "Go KI3T!" The car slammed the door and put itself in motion at the same time. KI3T headed up the service road towards the mansion. Half way there, a figure jumped out of the bushes. The car screeched to a halt. It was Mike. He ran around to the driver's side door, which was opening. He jumped in, closing the door behind him.

"Where's Sarah?" Mike asked.

"We don't know," Billy told him. Zoe shrugged her shoulders, helplessly.

"They were headed to a safe passage," KI3T informed them. "Where is your father, Mike?"

"I'm not sure. He shoved me out the back hallway. Told me to find everyone and get them to safety. Then he headed towards the front of the house," Mike replied.

The conversation was interrupted by another voice coming through the up-link channel.

"I have been looking forward to seeing you again, Mike. And you as well KI3T." The humans sat there staring straight ahead, at the top of the hill, where another Mustang sat. No one spoke, as they could not believe what they were seeing. KI3T put himself in motion, coming to a stop a few feet from his evil twin.

"KARR, you will not win. We stopped you before, and we will stop you again," KI3T stated.

KARR revved his engines, and his dual amber scanners coming to life. "Yes, you did defeat me once before. But I have the upper hand. Take a look at my prize." The darkened windows went instantly clear, revealing the unmoving form of Michael Knight inside.

"Dad!" Mike yelled.

"Amusing," KARR said flatly. "If you want him, come and get him." With that, KARR reversed and whipped around, gunning for the front of the mansion.

"Follow him KI3T!" Mike yelled, pounding his fist on the steering wheel. "I should never have left him. Was he alive?" he asked his car.

"He's barely alive. But that can change, Mike," KARR butted in. "I could drain the air from the compartment if you wish."

"No!" Mike gasped. The two cars raced toward the front gate. KARR hit it first, sliding into a left turn. KI3T followed. The two cars raced north out of town and away from any vehicles or people. Everyone sat silently, watching KI3T maintain the same distance between himself and KARR.

* * *

**At the same time...**

April, Sarah and Bonnie ran straight across to the stone wall, following it down to the archway. Unlatching the gate, April ushered the other two, crouching down, she led them to the back foundation wall of the mansion, covered in vines. Feeling around she found the secret latch. She pulled it revealing a hidden door.

"What about Billy and Zoe?" Sarah asked.

"It looked like they were climbing into KI3T," Bonnie told her. Turning to April, she asked, "What is this? I don't recall any hidden passages when I worked here."

"Wil had it put in, just in case something like this happened. It leads to a safe room. We need to hurry." Gunshots rang out near the labs. "We'll be safe there."

Bonnie nodded in agreement, turning she grabbed Sarah by her arm.

"They'll be okay, but we won't do them any good if we get caught," she pleaded.

Sarah consented to let herself be pulled into the passageway to safety. She hoped that Bonnie was right.

* * *

Wilton ran out the door, thirty seconds behind the ladies. He watched as they ran for the gate. He had to find a way into the mansion. He ran for the gate as well. Gunshots rang out behind him. He changed course and ran towards the woods. Circumventing the stone wall he managed to find a section of wall that had crumbled between two large trees. He slipped into the area behind the pavilion in the back of the garden.

If I can get to the pavilion, he thought, I should be able to sneak my way through back up to the mansion. The only problem was, it was wide open space where he could be noticed. He took a deep breath and started running. Half way across he heard a shout and looked up. There were men in army fatigues shouting to other men and pointing in his direction. He didn't stop running when he looked up, so he was startled when his foot crashed through the ground. He was falling. He bounced off a rock wall, hitting his head. He blacked out before he hit the floor of the long forgotten well.

* * *

KARR led them out of town on a wild goose chase. The other vehicle had crossed a long single lane bridge. It had looked like it was about to fall down, but KI3T had assured them it was still structurally intact. The road on the other side of the bridge had circled to the left, around a large cliff wall. And out of sight. No sooner had they crossed the bridge when a huge, dark gray obstacle blocked their path. KI3T came to a halt.

"I have scanned for KARR. He is apparently in the back of the trailer before us," he stated. "Mike, my readings are disturbing. This vehicle has been built with the same nano-technology used for my skin."

"Who's driving that machine?" Mike asked KI3T. A close up of the driver appeared on the viewer.

"It looks like your dad," Billy said from the back seat.

"It can't be," Zoe scoffed. "His dad doesn't have a 'stache or a goatee." The large tractor trailer started rolling directly at them.

"KI3T, can we turbo boost over it?" Mike asked anxiously.

"There is not enough room. May I suggest we leave the way we came?" the car answered. Before anyone could answer, he maneuvered to turn around. But it was a second too late. Goliath smashed into the side of the Mustang, pushing it along the road towards the bridge.

"KI3T, do something!" Mike shouted over the noise of the cab's engine.

"I am sorry Mike, but I am unable to get any traction. Most of my systems are shutting down due to the damage caused be this monster."

"Mike!" Zoe and Billy screamed. He turned to look out his window. The bridge abutment was coming at them, fast. There was a sickening crunch, then they were airborne. The car landed with a crash on its side before flipping over onto its roof.

Up on the bridge the cab door swung open and Garthe Knight stepped out. He looked down at the wrecked vehicle. The doors of the trailer swung out and KARR backed out. Men, dressed like those who had attacked the mansion, climbed out as well.

"KARR, scan for life signs," Garthe directed.

"There are no life signs to be detected," the vehicle said stonily.

"Then Goliath's first mission is a success! Let's go join the others." Turning to the soldiers he ordered them back into the trailer. Turning to KARR he said, "Take him back to the compound. Stay there and await further instructions. Do not let him escape." KARR responded by reversing and turning around, headed off in the direction of the compound. Garthe was pleased. Everything was going according to plan. And, as a bonus, he would be able to finally kill Michael Knight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Knight Revelations (Pt 2)**

When he awoke, he noticed he was laying on something gritty. His head ached terribly. As well as his body. He moved each appendage tenderly. Noting that nothing felt broken, he opened his eyes. He was laying on his back. It was dark all around him. He looked at the luminous dial on his watch. It indicated that it was almost ten pm. How long had he been out? He wondered. He sat up wincing at the pain. Reaching out he felt for anything. His hand found a rough rock-like wall. The bottom was sandy. After a few minutes of trying, he managed to get himself up on his feet. He followed the wall around. He realized that it was circular in pattern.

I must be in an old well, he told himself. Just my luck. No one knows where I am. He shivered at the thought of having to stay there alone all night. I'll just have to climb out. He started around the wall again, this time holding his arm as straight as possible against the wall, over his head. A few feet into his walk, he found a stone jutting out. He put all of his body weight on it. As he did, he felt the stone pull down. Somewhere in the wall, he heard a click. It sounded like a door opening. Stumbling around he found what he was looking for. A secret door had opened inward. He took a deep breath and pushed it all the way open. It was pitch dark. He had no choice, but to follow the passage. He hoped it led him somewhere, where he could call for help.

**Six hours Earlier...**

Bonnie and the two girls had locked themselves into the safe room. Really it was more like a panic room, she thought. They had watched Michael mistakenly jump into the wrong car, knowing there was nothing they could do but watch helplessly. They also watched on the monitors as men in fatigues had ripped the mansion apart. The process was repeated in every room. An hour and a half had passed since they had seen KI3T give chase to KARR off the property. Bonnie knew they were in trouble when _he_ showed up on one of the monitors. Hearing her gasp, April and Sarah turned to her.

"That's Garthe Knight," she said, pointing at him. They looked at the monitor and watched as he directed his soldiers around the mansion. They collected all of the computers. After an hour more, looking thoroughly disgusted, Garthe gave orders to leave.

"Should we go out and have a look around?" April asked.

"We should see if we can contact Mike and KI3T," Sarah replied tiredly.

"No one is going out there," Bonnie stated firmly. "We can call Mike from here. I'll just have to figure out if we can establish a link." It took only a few minutes, with help from Sarah, to find the right frequency. April watched the monitors while the two tried time and time again to reach Mike or KI3T. After an hour they gave up.

**Five hours Earlier...**

Mike awoke to an upside down view. He checked himself for any broken bones.

"KI3T?" he mumbled. "KI3T? Can you hear me?"

"I... can... hear... you," the car replied slowly. Zoe moved in her seat and groaning could be heard from the back of the car.

"Anyone get the license plate for that thing?" Billy asked sourly.

"No," Zoe replied weakly. "I think my arm is broken. How about you two?"

"I'll be bruised for weeks, but nothing broken," Mike told her.

"Me too," Billy said.

"Right now, we have to focus on KI3T. We need to get out and see if we can roll him over," Mike told them both. He got out first, then turned to help Billy out. They walked around to Zoe's side and tried carefully to extricate her from the car. KI3T was at an angle, resting on his roof. He was pretty banged up.

"Mi...ke, my... systems... are... malfunc... tioning," the car slurred. "I... am... unable... to... contact... the... mans... ion..." he continued.

"It's okay, KI3T," he responded, "Billy and I are going to try to get you back on your wheels." Zoe watched as the two men climbed underneath. The plan was to lay on their backs and use their legs to push the car onto its side. Once that was done, they could easily push it right side up. It took over an hour of grunting, rocking and pushing before KI3T was resting on all four tires. Getting back to the mansion was not going to be easy, Mike thought tiredly. KI3T's nano-technology was offline and it was starting to get dark.

KI3T's battered body pulled into the driveway of the mansion almost two hours later. He continued past the mansion and pulled into lab 5. He and Billy exited on his side and went around to help Zoe out.

"Where have you been?" Sarah huffed out as she came running in behind them. Not far behind her were April and Bonnie.

"Where's Wil?" April asked

"Where's Michael?" Bonnie asked. Mike held up his hands.

"Let's get cleaned up, get Zoe some medical attention and have some food," he said quietly. "Then we'll compare notes and come up with a plan." Bonnie nodded as she and Sarah moved to help KI3T. April and Billy helped Zoe up to the mansion, with Mike following.

How the hell did everything go so wrong? he asked himself. He felt responsible for all of it going awry. Where was his cousin? And his father? How would they fix this?

* * *

Approximately one hundred feet below them, Wil was following the passageway. It had started to slope downwards. This made him nervous. The only thing that kept him from going into full panic mode, was the fact that the passageway seemed to have been man made. Another 100 feet and it leveled out. About another twenty feet and he hit a heavy metal door. He pushed and pulled, but it did not budge. He started feeling around the door and found a wheel in the dead center of it. He started twisting it to the left and felt it give about an inch. Hope flooded through him. After about forty to forty-five minutes the door finally opened. He pushed it inwards, the creaking hinges echoing into a large space. He groped along the wall to the right of the door. Ten feet in he found what he was looking for. A medium sized power box with a huge switch. He pushed it up. A blue-purple spark shot out and popped along the floor into the far corner of the room. Out of the darkness he barely heard the hum, but saw the single line of a red light pop on. It seemed to be moving towards him. I must be hallucinating, he told himself. He blinked, then rubbed his eyes wearily. When he opened them, the red light was before him silently moving back and forth.

"What are you?" he croaked out. His voice barely a whisper, his throat dry and tight.

"Are you Wilton Knight?" a voice asked.

"Yes" Wil whispered.

"I am the Knight Industries Two Thousand. I have been waiting for you," the voice replied.


	13. Chapter 13

**Knight of Revelations (Pt 3)**

Michael woke up disoriented. The last thing he remembered was telling Mike to go find the others and make sure they were safe. He had run out the front door and spotted a black Mustang, just like the one that had been on the TV screen. He had opened the passenger side door and hopped in.

"Are you KI3T?" he had asked.

"I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot. You look well, Michael. I'm so glad you stopped by. Now sit back and relax," the car had replied. It emitted something from the dash. Then everything had gone black.

"KARR!" he gasped out loud, coming awake very quickly. He couldn't move. He was laying on cold concrete. His hands were behind him in cuffs. He rolled over to find his legs were zip tied together as well. He sat up and pushed himself over to the wall. Still trying to figure out what in the hell was going on, the door to the room opened. Two people entered the room.

"Elizabeth and Garthe Knight. I wondered when we would meet," Michael said coldly.

Elizabeth laughed and Garthe stepped towards him. She grabbed his arm. "We need him Garthe." She turned to Michael, smiling. "Bait for whomever is left to come and get you. If anyone will," she said with a smile. Turning back to her son she said, "He is to be well taken care of. Nothing must happen to him. Do _not_ kill him." She paused. "Yet." She walked to the door, turning again. "Good luck, Michael." And she left closing the door behind her. Garthe moved towards him, pulling out a knife, he cut the zip ties. He pulled out a key and unlocked the cuffs.

" I want it to be a fair fight," he told Michael, pulling him to his feet. "My father disgraced me by giving you my face. I would have killed you the last time we met, but Adrienne grabbed the wheel turning it at the last second." He paused looking at his twin. "I was able to escape out the window. My mother was nearby with her yacht. She came in and rescued me. It took me two years of healing and physical therapy." He smiled menacingly. "But I'm all better now. So let's begin."

* * *

"KI2T? How did you end up here?" Wil asked.

"How about I turn on the lights?" KI2T responded.

"That would be nice." The lights came on in a few seconds at half power. "Thanks for not blinding me. Now, an answer to my question please."

"Your grandfather built this as a last resort, in case the government came looking for anything important. Any projects could be moved here and secreted away from prying eyes. Devon had me brought here and explained why I needed to be here. And who would find me. He explained everything that was going to happen. But I don't understand why you came in the back way? Why did you not use the elevator?"

"Ummm, I didn't really have a choice. I was being chased. The cover for the well had grown over with grass, and I fell through. I didn't plan it that way," Wil replied sarcastically.

"You were being chased? Devon made no mention of that. What's going on?" KI2T asked.

"I wish I knew. I think Garthe Knight was attacking with KARR," Wil told the AI. "We need to get up there. Where's the elevator you told me about?"

"KARR! And Garthe Knight? What is going on?" He paused. "It's along the opposite wall of where you entered. Unfortunately, I need about fifteen minutes to get my power levels up. Then I can unlock and operate the elevator."

"Let me bring you up to speed on everything that has taken place. Then you can tell me about this underground lab," Wil said. He poured out a condensed version, quickly bringing the Knight Industries Two Thousand up to date. Unfortunately, he had used up all of the fifteen minutes. "Are you ready KI2T?"

"Yes. All systems are functional. Please get in," the car responded, opening the driver side door. Wil entered and sat down. "I'll drive if you do not mind."

"No problem," Wil told him. KI2T spun himself in a one-eighty and headed to the far wall. "I have the elevator controls and am now activating them." A hum sounded. The wall in front of them slid back about six inches and then to the right. There was an eight foot wide elevator sitting in front of them. "Where will it bring us out?"

"We will come up inside of lab four," the vehicle responded. He pulled into the elevator and activated the controls. They ascended to lower level of lab four. KI2T backed out, hitting some old equipment, knocking it over. "My apologies."

Wil laughed. "That's okay, KI2T. Just get the garage door open."

"The door is jammed. Due to lack of use the mechanism has frozen and I am unable to circumvent it," KI2T replied.

"Does your Turbo Boost still work?" Wil asked, looking at the door.

"The Turbo Boost is in perfect working order. Why do you-, Oh, I see your intent. There is not enough maneuvering room."

"That's okay. You have a trajectory scale, right? Let's use that and open the door," Wil said, feeling ecstatic.

"I have computed the necessary-" KI2T started to say.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go!" A whine started building to a fever pitch.

"I suggest you push the Turbo Boost button...NOW!" KI2T ordered.

PWOOOOOOOOSH! The car lifted, flying into the air, it sailed right into the center of the garage door. The door gave way to strength of the Molecular Bonded Shell.

"WHOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!" Wil shouted.

* * *

"Hey, did you guys hear anything?" Mike asked. They were just outside lab five on their way to the mansion. Mike looked around, noticing the night lights had come on. They would at least see anything coming at them.

April and Billy turned, still holding Zoe. April cocked her head.

"I don't hear anything. Maybe you have a concussion. Let's-" she stopped.

They all heard it. Turning to face the other buildings they saw the garage door busting outwards. A vehicle burst through, landing safely on the ground coming to a halt.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Bonnie yelled coming out. Sarah was right behind her. Mike pointed in the direction of the car. She turned to look. A single red light lit up and the car sped towards them. No one spoke. The car stopped inches from Bonnie. She felt a lump in her throat. "KI2T?" she whispered.

"Hello Bonnie. I thought I would never see you again," the car replied.

"Hey! What about me?" Wil said, jumping out.

"How? I don't understand. I thought..." Bonnie trailed off.

"The young lady has suffered a fracture in her right arm. She needs medical attention right away," KI2T stated, opening the passenger door.

"Right. April, go with her. Take her to Dr. Mulhare. He'll do it without any fuss. And bring back food. I'm starved." His assistant nodded, getting in the driver's side. "KI2T, take care of them."

"I will," the car replied, backing up and turning around, it took off.

Turning to the others, Wil motioned them into lab five.

"I have a-" he stopped. He noticed the other KI3T. "What happened?"

"We met Garthe and Goliath," Mike said quietly.

"Sarah and I can't fix him here. We need the KITT cave? I'm still unsure of what that is," Bonnie told him. He nodded.

"Well," he sighed, "I was saving this for a surprise. No time like the present." He walked to the left of the garage door into the corner. He pushed a section of the wall. It slid up revealing a hidden switch. Pushing it set off a klaxon warning alarm.

_"Please stand back from the wall. Program commencing in 5-4-3-2-1."_

The wall slid open the length of the building in less than fifteen seconds.

"I thought it seemed smaller in here," Bonnie laughed. Wil smiled.

"Welcome to the new and improved KITT cave!" Wil exclaimed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Knight of Redemption (Pt 1)**

Michael was laying face down on the floor. He could feel the blood pounding through his veins. He knew he was bleeding, he could smell it. He opened his eyes slowly. His body hurt. He could feel the bruises forming on his face and upper body. Garthe was in better shape, and he had proved it. His only saving grace had been Elizabeth stopping her son. He put a hand to his face. He had a cracked lip covered with dry blood. His vision out of his left eye was blurry. He hoped someone was left to come after him. Until then, he knew he was on his own. He needed to figure out where he was and how he could get out. Sleep, his body begged. He didn't resist the overwhelming urge.

* * *

The new KITT cave looked almost like the one at the SSC. With two exceptions. There were two extra cradles. Everyone was speechless.

"How did you know?" Sarah asked.

"I've known for awhile. I had the plans two months before work was started on it. Everything here is top notch and produced through Knight Industries," Wil told them.

"Why are there two extra cradles?" Mike asked. "I mean, I know one for each KITT, but why the third?" Wil remained silent, looking down at the floor. Bonnie gasped.

"You couldn't possibly be thinking..." she whispered softly, trailing off.

"Couldn't possibly what?" Mike prodded. She walked over to Wil. Standing in front of him she reached out and pulled his face up. She searched his face, looking in his eyes.

"He wants it for KARR," she stated. "It's dangerous. Not to mention that its a foolish idea to think you can -"

"I know I can." Wil looked around at all of them. "He was my grandfather's first creation. In his journal, he was devastated at having to deactivate him. But he hoped to rewrite his program." He paused. "In fact, he had already started making notations for one. After a year of non stop work on it, it has been completed and is ready to be installed. I hope to give KARR a fresh start with it."

Everyone looked at him, stunned at what they just heard. The silence was interrupted by the arrival of KI2T.

"What is this?" April said in awe. Zoe struggled to get out. Once out she walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"Am I dreaming? Or am I really back at the SSC?" Her words had a slight slur to them. April smiled.

"Doc gave her something to help with the pain and to help her sleep," she told them. She stopped in her tracks, noticing the strained looks on the faces around her. "What's going on?"

"Wil wants to rescue KARR," Mike told her.

"What?" she asked, turning to Wil.

"KI2T, will you help move KI3T into his bay please?" Wil said looking at the car, not wanting to get into an argument.

"Certainly. April provided me with more information to other questions. Then will someone take the pizza out of my backseat?" he begged.

* * *

It was almost 2 am by the time everything was functional for KI3T to be fixed. Sarah had also brought Bonnie up to speed on the workings of the KITT cave. KI2T had taken bay 3 as his own. His scanner never shutting off as he watched what was going on. They had gotten KI3T into his cradle and had eaten pizza in silence. Since then, only Sarah and Bonnie's voices could be heard. Zoe was asleep on the couch. Billy was hovering around Sarah and Bonnie. Mike had sat down at one of the work stations, put his feet up and, after awhile, fallen asleep. Wil was on the far side, in the empty area of lab five. He had just finished downloading files to a flash drive. He then accessed a program that would send out a return signal. All of the AI's CPU had one. He sat for a moment thinking about what he was about to do. Then he hit the enter button and stood up. He quietly left by the side door, knowing that everyone was busy. Except for KI2T. He would be monitoring his escape. He had gotten only fifty feet when he recognized the soft crunch on the gravel of car tires. He stopped, sighing, and turned to see KI2T behind him.

"Wilton," he asked, "where are you going?"

"KI2T, please go back to your cradle. And don't tell anyone that you saw me leave," he instructed.

"I can be beneficial in helping you track down KARR," the vehicle replied.

"How did -" he started. It was KI2T's turn to cut him off.

"I recognized the return to base signal. I know what you intend to do. I do not believe you will be successful, but I will assist you, as you seem stubborn about what you have planned," he told Wil matter-of-factly. Wil sighed. On one hand, KI2T was right. His first hand knowledge could not be replaced by anything he had read or viewed. On the other hand, he was not sure what exactly to expect from this AI.

"Okay, you may accompany me. But I forbid you from telling anyone what you see or hear," he told KI2T. "At least for now."

"Agreed." Wil walked over to the already open driver side door, and climbed in. He gave KI2T the coordinates and the car moved off, quickly and quietly.

It took thirty minutes for the super car to reach the coordinates. They only waited for ten minutes before KARR arrived. Wil got out and walked towards him.

"Hello KARR," Wil said.

"Who are you and how did you signal me to come here?" KARR asked, perturbed.

"I am Wilton Knight the second. The grandson of the man who created you. You remember KI2T." He gestured to the other vehicle.

"It has been a long time," KARR growled, revving his engine.

"We're not here to fight you!" Wil shouted. "We just want to talk."

"And why should I listen?" he retorted.

"Because once Garthe no longer needs you, he will deactivate you and sell you for scrap metal. You are a product of Wilton Knight. And that leaves a bad taste in my uncle's mouth," Wil retorted.

"Go on," KARR replied, "I'm listening."

"Here on this flash drive are pages of my grandfather's journal. I want you to download them and keep in your CPU what I am about to tell you. I can give you a program that will let you be you but not allow you to hurt anyone," Wil explained.

"And why should I believe for a second that you will not deactivate me?" KARR asked harshly.

"As long as I live and breathe, I promise you will never be deactivated KARR," Wil replied forcefully. "And you can take that to the bank." He paused. "Will you accept the flash drive?"

"Yes. You may put it on my hood. Mind you, if there is anything on there other than what you say there is, I will kill you," KARR said menacingly. Wil set the flash drive on the hood and walked back to KI2T.

"Mark my words KARR, Garthe will turn on you. I just want you to know you can rely on me," Wil said quietly. And then he and KI2T were gone, leaving KARR to read the journal of his long dead creator.

"Remember KI2T, tell no one about any of this," Wil said tiredly, as they drove away.

"I promise," he responded. "Do you think you can really help him Wilton?"

"Yes, I do KI2T." At least he hoped he could.

* * *

It was almost four thirty am when they pulled into the driveway and headed for the KITT cave.

"Switch to silent mode KI2T," Wil said softly. The car complied. Pulling into his slot in the bay, Wil exited and started out towards the mansion. He didn't get far. Bonnie stepped out of the shadows, right in front of him.

"Well, did you get what you were after?" she asked.

"No, but I planted a seed. If anything happens KARR knows he can at least turn to me, without retaliation," Wil replied.

Bonnie shook her head. "I only hope it doesn't blow up in your face."


	15. Chapter 15

**Knight of Redemption (Pt 2)**

"He'll be ok. We bandaged his ribs and gave him some pain killers," the doctor told Elizabeth. "He'll sleep for awhile, but will be fine when he wakes."

"Thank you doctor," she replied. She waited for him and his nurse to leave. She turned and slapped her son. "WHAT DID I SAY?"

"He's still alive," Garthe snarled, grabbing her hands. "Against my better judgment!" He shoved his mother away from him. Turning, he stormed out into the hallway, and made his way out to the open space of the warehouse. KARR pulled in just as Garthe was storming out.

"Where have you been?" Garthe asked hotly.

"I was out performing a systems diagnostics test. Everything is well within normal functioning parameters," the vehicle stated. Garthe snorted and kicked his front bumper.

"You need to be available for whatever I need and when I need it, you hunk of junk!" he seethed. "Don't go far! Or else..."

"Or what? You'll deactivate me? The last person who spoke to me like that, is no longer alive," KARR replied coldly.

"Never forget that your acronym starts with _'Knight'_! You may be a product of my father, but I put you back together. You do as I say! Don't forget that!" Garthe spat out. He continued on to his office.

"Garthe! We are not done talking. You don't walk away from me," Elizabeth called out after her son. She hurried after him him, eying KARR warily. She caught up to him at his office door. She pushed him in, closing the door after her.

"I don't trust that car," she told him. "Promise me that after we are done with it, it gets destroyed. And I want full control of Knight Industries, remember what is at stake. You need to hold off on any personal grudges you have. After we get Knight Industries, you can kill Michael Knight. I certainly understand why. Your father had no right to do what he did. Just keep your focus. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mother. I will not lose sight of our goal. Every time I look at him, I see red. I will do as you ask. Knight Industries will be ours. The destruction of all the AI vehicles and the death of Michael Knight will follow. My nephew will either bend to my will or suffer the same fate. No one will stand in our way from achieving our goals," Garthe replied heatedly. By the look on his face, Elizabeth knew her son would make sure that he kept those promises.

* * *

KARR had managed to tap into the surveillance system and had monitored the conversation between mother and son. He had trusted Garthe Knight, foolishly. He had done that after listening to him rant about his hatred for Wilton Knight, Michael and KI2T. They had shared that hatred, it had bound them. Now, after hearing this conversation, he could not believe he had ever trusted this human. Wilton Knight II had told him this would happen. He had also told KARR that he would not deactivate him, and would never allow that to happen. The pages from the his creator's journal popped back in to his memory banks. He scanned them again. Could he trust this human?

* * *

Among the many worker's loading cases of ammo and guns into the back of the large trailer, a middle-aged black man wearing overalls, a black tee, work boots and gloves, had witnessed the scene between Garthe, the car and Elizabeth. He knew his time would be limited. What he was about to do was not only dangerous, but could cost him his life. But, that was what he had signed up for. And had known what could happen from the start.

"Hey Reg! Better get back to work!" a voice called out to him. He turned and looked at the guy coming towards him.

"Hey Pete! I'm taking my hour lunch break. It's a little overdue," he answered.

"Oh, ok. Let me know when you're back," Pete told him. Reg nodded. He moved off towards the break area for the worker's of the compound. Once there he turned right and moved quietly down the hallway. At the intersection he went right again. Moving carefully he creeped up behind the guard and knocked him out. As quickly as he could, he picked the lock. He quickly entered the room and pulled out a pouch of smelling salts. He moved to the body of Michael Knight and held it under his nose.

"C'mon Michael! Wake up!" he hissed. Michael groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He looked at the man in front of him.

"RC? What are you doing here?" he mumbled.

"Saving your butt, as usual. We have to get out of here, quickly!" He grabbed Michael, putting an arm around him and pulling him up. The intercom clicked on, stopping RC in his tracks.

"If you have any indications of leaving," the voice said flatly, "you will need help getting out of the compound. I can assist you."

"KARR," Michael whispered.

"Yeah, we need a car Michael. This guy could help us," RC agreed, not understanding. "Where can we meet you?" he asked the voice.

"Near the entrance to the break area, where you started," it replied.

"Let's go," RC said, pulling Michael out into the hallway. Heading back the way he came, he peeked out to see a black mustang sitting close to the entrance. That must be our ride, he thought. He pulled Michael out to the parked car, when the door opened. He got Michael into the passenger side and closed the door. He walked around the back to the driver's side, where the door opened. He slipped in.

"Hey! Where are you?" he softly asked to the interior.

"Why, I'm right here," the voice replied. A yellow light appeared in an orb on the dashboard.

"What the hell?"

"Welcome RC. I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot. I must assume you want to go to Knight Manor? I can take you there," the car replied.

"Don't...trust...you," Michael mumbled. RC realized his mistake. Not car, KARR!

"Oh, now Michael, you want to get out of here don't you?" KARR asked coyly. "Hold on, we're leaving." The engine came to life. "And anyways, I was on my way there." The car put itself in motion, driving out of the ware house. KARR turbo boosted over the gate and proceeded on a heading that would take them to their destination.

* * *

A few hours later, Garthe realized, as they were ready to head out, KARR was missing. Where is that pile of scrap metal? He asked himself.

"Let's roll out!" he barked. "Mother! Look out for KARR, he's missing. Try and find him." He jumped into Goliath and pulled the cord for the air horn. He put Goliath in motion. There was no going back now.

Elizabeth knew that when she found KARR, she would have her hands full trying to deactivate it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Knight Fight**

The loudness of an alarm going off woke everyone in the lab.

"What the hell..." Wil trailed off.

"KARR has entered the grounds," KI3T stated. "He is headed our way and should be here in 8 seconds."

"Great! We're not ready to do battle with him!" Sarah shouted over the alarms.

"One of you turn them off!" Wil yelled.

"I detect two life forms, one belongs to Michael Knight. The other I have no ID on," KI3T informed them.

"It's... RC!," KI2T said surprised. Wil moved in front of everyone, holding his hands up.

"We don't know why he's here. Let's find out what's going on before we assume the worst," Wil said diplomatically. Looking at everyone's expressions, he added, "Please."

KARR slid sideways through the entrance, coming to a stop a foot away from Wil. The silence hung in the air, with no one moving or saying anything, waiting for KARR to make the first move.

"Why, if it isn't Wilton Knight the second," he stated sarcastically.

"Hello KARR," Wil replied hesitantly.

"Oh my, have I interrupted anything? I could come back at a more convenient time-" KARR started.

"Let Michael and RC go!" KI2T demanded.

"Why KI2T, you haven't changed at all. Still looking like an inferior production line model. A pale copy of the original!" KARR chuckled evilly. KI2T revved his engine, as well as KI3T. "Ah, my newest brother. You are the newer, inferior model."

"Enough!" Wil barked. "Why did you come here? What are you doing with them and where is Garthe?"

"I'm here for a trade. These two and any info on Garthe for something much more valuable," he stated coldly. "You." Wil had been prepared for something like this. He started for the driver side door when he felt a hand on his arm. Turning, he looked into Bonnie's brown eyes.

"You can't do this," she pleaded. "We can figure out another way."

"She's right cousin." Mike stepped forward. "I can't let you-"

Wil cut him off. "I have to." He smiled. "It's not just about my grandfather's legacy any more. It's about all of you. Nothing can be more important than family. I trust KARR. I know he'll do the right thing. I'll be in touch, don't worry." He opened the driver's door. "Hey RC. Thanks for doing this. I am indebted to you. Anything you ever need, you let me know and its yours!" Smiling, he grabbed RC's hand and helped him out.

"No problem Wil," he replied. "I'll get Michael." Hurrying to the other side, he motioned for Mike to help him. Once out, RC turned to Wil, saying, "I hope you know what you're doing man."

"Blah, blah, blah. Enough with the heart warming interactions. Get in Wilton," KARR said rudely. Wil complied, the door slamming shut. The windows went dark. The vehicle revved his engines and whipped in a half circle, starting for the doors. Do not attempt to follow or track me, he said silently to the other two AI's. If you care anything for this human. Then he roared out in a swirl of smoking and screeching tires.

"Come on KI3T, we have to follow them," Mike yelled out.

"I'm going with you," the older Michael stated.

"You need to rest and get better," Bonnie told him. She recognized the look in his eyes. "You haven't changed one bit Michael Knight." She paused. "I'm glad." She hugged him.

"No one is going anywhere, I'm afraid," KI2T replied. "KARR indicated if he was followed or tracked, he would hurt Wil."

"KI3T, is this true?" Mike asked.

"Yes," his car replied.

"Well, that's just great! What in the hell are we supposed to do? We can't just let him die! I order you to follow KARR!" Mike yelled at the two vehicles.

"Our primary function is to save and protect life. Not endanger it," KI3T reminded him gently.

"It's not fair! I feel so helpless," he said dejectedly.

"Maybe not," a voice replied from behind them.

* * *

"Where are you taking me, KARR?"

"I have some unfinished business with someone," the vehicle replied.

"And why am I going with you?"

"Because when I am done, you're going to install that new program. I deserve a new beginning."

Wil sat there in silence thinking about what the AI had just said.

"Where are _we_ going? I have a right to know."

"Sit back, relax, let me do the driving. You'll see soon enough," KARR responded cryptically.

"Fine, but at least tell me what Garthe is up to, so I can give the others a heads up," Wil asked.

"Very well. Garthe Knight is en route to Knight Industries complex just outside of LA. He is going to take over the complex and use the weapons and technology there to build an empire he can rule. He plans on selling both items to terrorists all over the world. He has set up corporations around the globe to sell them to. From there, it will look like the weapons were stolen. The technology will be given, shared in part or sold to certain terrorist groups, depending on how well they worship Garthe."

"My god," Wil whispered. "We have to let Mike know so they can stop him."

"Too late," KARR replied. "I have already sent this information to both KITT's. And I scrambled my message so they can not detect where we are. Now let's finish our trip in silence." They drove for a few hours, heading in somewhat of a north eastern direction. After two and a half hours, they arrived at a secluded cabin in the mountains.

Wil exited the vehicle and looked around. The front was a wide open expanse of a well manicured lawn. He smelled a rat. Turning, he faced KARR.

"What is going on?" Wil hissed. "Why-"

"Well, well, well. Look at what the cat dragged in!"

Wil froze. He remembered that voice, knew it all too well. Without turning around, he replied, "Hello grandmother. I was wondering when we would meet."


	17. Chapter 17

**Knight Fight 2**

"No hug? Not even a kiss?"

Turning, Wil glared at the elderly woman in front of him. "No," he said coldly.

"Tsk, tsk. That won't do. I am your grandmother, after all," Elizabeth replied sweetly.

"We are blood related. But it ends there. You were never much of a grandmother, much less a mother," Wil said vehemently. "You drove a wedge into this family. You tried to destroy everything my grandfather built! You killed my mother!"

"Sigh. Dwelling on the past. You can't change any of it. Your mother got what was coming to her. She betrayed me! She tried threatening me and your uncle with prison!" Elizabeth laughed cruelly. "_That_ is what got her killed." Wil moved towards her menacingly. She pulled a gun out, aiming at her grandson. "I wouldn't come any closer. You'll end up meeting your mother, sooner than you'd like" she said icily.

"You really have no morals, do you? You'll kill me? For what?"

"Knight Industries," was the simple reply. "You have brought it back to life. The technology alone is worth a couple billion. The weapons are just the icing on the cake. Garthe will make a killing with it all. It should have been his all along. Your grandfather and mother ruined it. As did Devon." She let the last bit of information settle on her grandson.

"You killed him too. To satisfy your selfish and greedy nature? Human life means nothing to you, does it? And what about the AI's? Wipe them out? Or just reprogram them?" Wil asked her angrily.

"Destroy them all. Then rebuild newer ones. Ones that we can mass market."

"To terrorists? Fanatical groups?"

"To anyone who can afford one. We'll sell them to our government. Then go to our government's enemies and sell them one too," she chuckled evilly. "Then sit back and watch them destroy each other. Then we'll step in and offer medical supplies, food and technology. And offer upgrades for the AI's. Then we'll sit back and watch them repeat the process all over again. We really can not lose."

"I won't let you get away with this. You'll never succeed."

Elizabeth laughed at him. "Why, my darling grandson, we have already begun our assault on the Knight Industries complex. We have already won! And the bonus is, it will look like you were killed by KARR. And he'll be destroyed. Two birds, one stone."

"I am not yours to control, you old hag. I will destroy you before-"

"Oh shut up, you overbearing toaster! Your time has come, as all good things must, to an end." She pulled out of her pocket another gun. Wil recognized it.

"KARR, that's an EMP gun. One shot from that, and your CPU is fried," Wil muttered under his breath.

KARR's twin amber scanners flashed on. "Goodbye, Elizabeth Knight!" Twin lasers shot out from the scanners. One hit her arm holding the EMP gun, the other struck her in the chest. As she went down, she pulled the trigger on the hand gun. Wil yelled in pain, as a bullet tore into his left shoulder. Losing his balance, he fell back onto the hood of the AI.

"You require medical attention. Can you get in the vehicle?" KARR asked.

"Yes," Wil gasped, holding his shoulder. He dragged himself to the open driver's door. Half falling in, he managed to right himself in the seat. Looking through the windshield, he gazed at the still form lying on the ground. "Is, is she-"

"Dead? Affirmative. We will have no more problems with her."

"Why did you kill her? We could have disarmed her."

"I am currently programmed for self preservation, did you forget that? She would have killed you as well. I saved you, so that you may save me. Self preservation logic," the car explained evenly. "I need that chip with the new program on it. May I have it now?" Wil pulled it out of his shirt pocket and placed it in the open compartment that had opened on the dash.

"It will shut you down and then reboot you. It should only take sixty seconds in between the shut down and rebooting sequence," Wil told the car. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you."

"Then lets begin."

* * *

Everybody froze. Only two people and one AI were shocked.

"I'm afraid, the news of my death, has been greatly exaggerated."

"But, Wil said you were dead," Bonnie said hoarsely.

"Who are you?" Mike asked.

"I am Devon Miles. You must be the young Mike Knight. Just like your father, I hear," he replied with a smile. Walking to the group, he hugged Michael and Bonnie.

"I took a page from your father's book, my dear Ms. Graiman. I too had a double. He was well prepared for the risk. He gave me time to exit secretly from my home. I won't bore you with all the details, but it has been hell trying to get here."

"Does Wil know?" Michael asked.

"He never knew. I thought it best to keep it from him. Where is he by the way?"

"He traded himself for me and RC," Michael explained.

"To Elizabeth and Garthe?"

"No, KARR," Sarah told him.

"I am receiving information from KARR," both KITT's said at the same time.

"What is he sending?" Michael asked. His car responded first.

"It looks like Garthe is on his way to take over the Knight Industries complex. He is almost there," KI2T stated.

"He has a large tractor trailer filled with fifty heavily armed men. The vehicle is fitted with nano technology," KI3T added. "It appears indestructible."

"Nothing is indestructible. Everything has a weak point," Michael muttered aloud. "We destroyed him once. He had a weak spot then, he's got one now. We just have to find it." Everyone was quietly thinking. No one noticed the huge smile plastered on Bonnie's face.

"Bonnie, why are you grinning like the Mad Hatter?" Michael asked her.

"Because, one person knew before anyone else." She paused for effect. "Wilton Knight II. He's been working on combining the MBS formula with the nano technology. He succeeded. Sarah and I went over all his notes. It's possible to combine the two. He just needed someone who knew more about the nano part of the equation."

"What does that mean, in English, please," Mike asked.

"We already have the means to defeat Garthe and Goliath," Bonnie stated.

Everyone stared at her waiting for an answer. A smile lit up Sarah's face as she realized the answer.

"Out with it Sarah," Mike prodded her.

"It's simple really." She walked over to the third bay and rested her hand on the hood of the AI there. "The Knight Industries Two Thousand."

"Me?" KI2T asked, surprised.

"Rock, paper, scissors," the elder Knight said. Bonnie, Sarah and Devon chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Mike asked his father.

"Ever play that game? Rock beats scissors, scissors beats paper, paper beats rock. No matter how you look at it, KI2T will always win. The MBS will trump the nano technology every time."

"Why are we still here?" Mike asked heading for KI3T.

"No need. I cleared the area and had all the weapons, data and technology transferred to our new facility _in_ LA," Devon informed them.

"Then Garthe will redirect to here," Michael said slowly.

"Then we have a few hours to prepare. Let's get started!" Mike smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Knight Fight 3**

"Michael, do you really think this will work?" KI2T asked his old friend.

"Mike has thought this out. And with Sarah, Zoe, Bonnie, Billy and Devon down in the underground lab, everything should go according to plan," he told his car.

Mike and his car would handle the assault vehicles and soldiers. Michael and KI2T would take out Garthe and Goliath. Once that was done, they would lend a hand to Mike and KI3T. The only unknown would be Wil and KARR. No one knew what was going on with them or where they were. Sarah had said it looked like Wil had taken KARR off the grid, just like he had KI3T. Billy and Zoe had agreed. That worried Michael. He didn't express it out loud, but he was wondering if Wil had become obsessed with saving KARR. Was he even still alive? Maybe KARR had killed him and was now heading their way. They had no way to track him. At least when he had been in a Trans Am body, they could tell where he was due to the special signal the Foundation had used. KI2T had called them sensor echoes of his own telemetry. Now, with all the technology, they had nothing to go on. He'd feel better if they could get in touch with Wil.

"Michael, do you think I'll get an upgraded body too?" his car was asking him.

"What? Oh, sorry buddy. Just got lost in thought," he answered. "Maybe. Who knows what's in store for us. Let's try to get through today first and see what happens."

"You're worried about Wil and KARR, aren't you?"

After all these years apart, his car still knew how to read him. He was always amazed by KI2T. He was more human than he knew.

"Yeah, buddy, I am. I just don't know where to factor them into the scheme of things," he told him. He wondered if this was what it was like for his son and his KI3T. He hoped so. He looked across the KITT cave at his son and his car.

"Mike how do you know that Wil and KARR will show up to help?" KI3T asked his driver.

"I can't really explain it. It's more of a hunch," he explained.

"So, what you are telling me, is that you are basing this on a feeling?"

Mike laughed. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"I am saying that. You do realize that you have a one in -"

Mike was groaning, loudly. "Just trust me, ok?"

"It looks like Garthe is on his way and should arrive in twenty minutes and thirty-seven seconds," KI3T told him. Mike stepped out of the vehicle and looked over at his father.

"Dad, did you hear that?" Mike hollered. Michael nodded. Turning back to KI2T, he asked, "Are you picking anything up on your sensors?"

"Yes," came the reply. Michael stood up and walked around to the driver side door. Resting down in a hunch, he folded his arms and set them on the door.

"What is it KI2T?"

"I am detecting..." he broke off.

"I am reading a faint signal too," KI3T spoke up.

"What is it?" Michael and his son asked together.

"I can't be sure. I am trying to triangulate it," KI2T responded.

"I have it and am transmitting it to the monitor. And to the others in the underground lab," KI3T stated.

"Show off," KI2T grumbled. Turning to the monitor, they saw a map and everyone in the lab on a split screen. The map side was narrowing down to a faint blip, moving at a high rate of speed.

"KARR! It's KARR!" KI2T said sharply.

"How can you be sure?" his counter part asked.

"I'd know that sensor reading anywhere!" KI2T stated indignantly.

"It is KARR," KI3T confirmed.

"I told you," KI2T said smugly.

"All right you two, enough. Can we tell if anyone is inside?" Sarah asked.

"I am unable to detect any heat signature inside," KI3T stated.

"Amateur. I was able to get a ten second glimpse of the interior, before he cut me off," KI2T said haughtily.

"Well, show us what you saw," Bonnie prodded.

On screen everyone saw Wil in the driver seat. It looked like he was talking to to the vehicle.

"It's good to see that he's alive" Devon said, relieved.

"Yes it is," Bonnie agreed. Everyone nodded their agreement.

"I really have a lot to learn from him," Billy sighed.

"You have a lot to learn period," Zoe told him. She stuck her tongue out at him. He opened his mouth to respond.

"Not now guys," Mike told them. "How long until KARR gets here?"

"Twenty-two minutes and twelve seconds until he arrives," KI2T informed them.

"Now who's showing off?" KI3T asked.

"Well, it looks like we can count on Wil and KARR to help us defeat Garthe. They'll be a few minutes late to the party," Mike said.

"We'll see," Michael answered. "Garthe's on his way. Lets get ready." He climbed into his car while Mike did the same. He left the lab first, followed by Mike. Bonnie had installed Silent Mode on KI3T, with Sarah's help. Billy and Zoe had helped supervise. She had also given KI2T a tune up. It had been just like old times. He drove around to the back of lab three. Mike would park on the other side of lab two. Thankfully, Wil had the door to lab four replaced quickly. No sense in letting Garthe know that KI2T had been found. Out of the corner of his eye he saw April running for the side door to lab building four. Where had she been? And what had she been up to? Focus. Garthe will be here soon. They had to be prepared for what was going to happen.

* * *

"We will arrive less than two minutes after Garthe does," KARR informed Wil, "And KI2T saw only ten seconds of interior footage before I cut him off. Do you require me to take you for medical attention?"

"No," he growled. "What I _need_ is for you to push out as much horsepower from your engine. We need to get to the mansion to help the others defeat my dear uncle." He had wrapped his shoulder, but the pain burned. He had to get back and help. The download was successful for KARR. He was still sarcastic as hell, though.

"Shall I use the Turbo Boost? Or would you like to get out and push?"

"Use it!" Wil said, exasperated. KARR shot forward at a higher rate of speed. He worried what they would find when they arrived.


	19. Chapter 19

**Goliath**

Garthe pushed Goliath hard. He was pissed. The complex had been empty and there was nothing left to take. He had been on a wild goose chase. And he was not happy. To add to his anger, he had not had any contact from his mother. He was now just minutes from destroying everything his father had first built. He saw nothing but red. His anger built up with every passing minute. Revenge would be his. He would destroy everything and find where Knight Industries had been moved to and take it.

He rammed the gates to the mansion ten minutes later. Goliath roared through heading to the lab buildings. Garthe knew that's where they would be, waiting for him. He pulled in and stopped. Grabbing a walkie talkie, he ordered the men out of the trailer. They started pouring out, when there was a huge explosion coming from just behind the cab. Looking into the side view mirror, he saw that the closed end of the trailer had been ripped open like a can of food. Turning his gaze to the right, he dropped his jaw in surprise. It can't be, he thought.

* * *

"Michael, there were no casualties when we executed that low jump. It seems we did take out approximately fifty percent of their weapons," KI2T informed his driver.

"Let's not pat ourselves on the back just yet, KI2T," Michael replied. "We're just beginning."

* * *

Mike and KI3T burst out from their hiding place and set up behind the trailer.

"Fire the low level EMP and disable their guns KI3T," Mike commanded. A bright blue wave emanated from KI3T's scanners, immediately disabling the soldiers weapons.

"Unfortunately, that only disabled half the weapon. The guns are using armor piercing bullets," KI3T informed his group. "We should retreat."

"NO!" Bonnie yelled. "KI2T's MBS will protect him. Your nano skin will have to work extra hard to make the repairs."

"Hey!" Billy shouted. "The soldiers are moving off towards the mansion. Why are they doing that?"

"I don't know. But they're not even shooting at us," Mike stated. "Dad, what the hell is going on?"

"I'm not sure," Michael replied. He turned back to Goliath's cab. Garthe was smiling wickedly at him. "KI2T, scan for anything out of the ordinary. Something's not right here." KI2T's scanner beat back and forth furiously. He knew something was amiss as well. Before he could finish, KARR had turbo boosted over KI3T and landed on the left side of the cab, screeching to a halt and whipping the back end around so that he was facing the cab.

"The National Guard is rounding up your men as we speak uncle," Wil's voice came out over a loudspeaker. "It's over."

"That's what you think! My mother-" Garthe started to say.

"Is dead," KARR finished.

* * *

Garthe sat stunned. Anger flashed across his face. Now, his brain told him, do it now. He reached under the dash and flicked a button on. A section opened up on the dash and an orb lifted into place.

"Goliath, are you online?"

"Yes," a gravelly voice replied. "We are being scanned by the Trans Am. It is the only vehicle that really presents an issue. The other two are of no concern as they present very little problem to my superstructure."

"Scan the buildings, find any life signs."

"Scan completed already. No life signs detected. However, there is a shielded underground lab, coated with MBS and almost impenetrable. There are cracks in the foundation. A couple well placed missiles would open it up." The truck paused. "I am detecting a signal emanating from within out to the three vehicles surrounding us."

"Can you disrupt it?"

"Yes. I am doing so now."

* * *

"Damn it! What happened?" Sarah slammed her hands down on the console. "Billy, Zoe help me get them back!"

"Not going to work," Bonnie told them. Looking around, she spotted what she had hoped would be down here. Smiling at Devon she made her way over to a familiar piece of equipment.

"I thought it might be useful. I just never knew _how_ useful," Devon told her.

"What is it?" Billy asked.

"It looks like a specialized transmitter. Duh," Zoe informed him.

"It transmits on the Foundation's special frequency," Bonnie smiled.

"And that helps us how?" April asked quietly.

"It means that we can communicate with Michael and KI2T," Devon informed them.

"I just need to get it up and running," Bonnie said, opening the back panel. Everything looked alright. "Sarah, hit the Alt, Enter and 'S' key for me please." Sarah complied and watched as the terminal came to life. Bonnie moved back in front. "Now hit the Control, Shift and 'K'. Then type in AD227529 and hit Enter." Michael showed up on the screen. "Michael! What's going on?"

"Bonnie! Goliath is alive! We're having some trouble up here," he informed them. An explosion rocked the lab. Seconds later another one rocked them. "Garthe is firing at lab four. I think he knows where you are." Another explosion went off. "He hit the mansion with that one. Move KI2T!" The earth shook. The monitor showed Michael bouncing in his seat. "There has to be a way to shut down Goliath," he yelled over the din.

"Mike and KI3T have been hit by Goliath!" KI2T exclaimed. "They have sustained structural damage but his nano skin is starting to repair it."

"Are they all right?" Devon asked.

"They both seem shook up, but all right," came the reply.

"Where is Wil and KARR?" Bonnie asked

"No time! We have to find a way to take them out. Figure out a plan and get back to us!" Michael shouted. The screen went blank.

"We need to see what's going on up there," April stated.

"Billy and I are working on getting a satellite to give us a view," Zoe told them.

"What did he mean Goliath is alive?" Sarah wondered. "It looked just like a big rig when we met it."

Devon began pacing. "I fear that this is partially my fault. I had heard through various contacts that Garthe was looking to create his own AI. I never put any stock into it. It appears he used his time with KARR wisely. And created an AI that he put into Goliath." He paused. "It looks like I underestimated him."

"We could lose," Billy whispered.

"I can't believe that," Zoe defiantly whispered back.

"We may not have a choice," Billy told her softly.

* * *

Up top, destruction was everywhere. On top of the missiles, Goliath had also been using lasers. The labs were starting to look like a war zone. The missile that had hit the mansion had blown the back half of it into the front half. Lab four had collapsed in on itself, trapping everyone in the underground lab. Mike and KI3T were struggling. It was all Michael could do to keep KI2T ahead of the barrage that kept coming from Goliath. KARR had managed to keep himself out of harm's way as well. Unlike the other two though, KARR had Wil. Who was giving his vehicle tactical directions, and had actually hit Goliath a few times. Communication between the two KITT's was not possible. KARR had been communicating with KI3T. Wil was trying to establish a link with KI2T via the Foundation frequency. They needed a plan of attack.

"You can establish communication with KI2T now," Wil told KARR. "You're still linked with KI3T?"

"Yes, barely. He is suffering from his hit. Some of his systems have shut down. Do you have a plan?" KARR asked.

"Mike and I need to maneuver you and KI3T in front of Goliath. Michael and KI2T need to be behind them," Wil told him.

"Then they can execute a turbo boost through Goliath," KARR finished for him. "I'll relay the info to the others." A few seconds passed. "We're ready to put the plan into motion. Just waiting for your word."

"Let's do it," Wil said tiredly.

"Your wound will need to be looked at soon," the car told him.

"Later," was all Wil said. The three vehicles maneuvered into position.

* * *

"What are they up to?" Garthe asked.

"I believe they are about to try to destroy me and capture you," his truck informed him. "It looks like the Trans Am is going to jump through me while the other two block our escape."

"What do you plan to do about it?"

"Watch."

KI2T lined up for the jump, and executed it beautifully. Except that Goliath moved the moment his tires had left the pavement. Goliath backed up, causing KI2T's back bumper to glance off the top of the cab. It changed his projected landing. He was now heading for the other two vehicles, who reversed to get out of the way.

"Damn! I am suffering multiple system malfunctions due to that impact. We are unable to stay and fight any longer. We must leave now," Goliath informed his master.

Garthe shook his head. He had almost blacked out from the shock of the hit.

"Then we live to fight another day. Get us out of here!" Garthe commanded. The truck had stopped his reverse motion and put himself on a forward momentum. He fired off three laser shots, hitting one tire on each of the three stopped vehicles in front of him. The shots completely melted the rubber, successfully keeping them from pursuing Goliath. He drove around them, across the lawn and through a corner section of what used to be the mansion, causing it to completely collapse. He bullied his way through the National Guard's blockade and took off into the waning sunlight.


	20. Chapter 20

**Aftermath**

After Garthe and Goliath had left, Wil, Michael and Mike had to wait for the construction crew from Knight Industries to show up. Wil thanked the National Guard for their help, but politely refused any more assistance. He had only told them it was a matter of secrecy that they were not allowed to help with the rescue. The three AI's were in foul moods at having been so easily detained. KARR had insisted at once that something be done about the inferior tire products. It had taken a solid twenty-four hours and three shifts of crews to dig out the group trapped in the underground lab. The explosions had triggered a cave-in in the passageway where Wil had discovered the underground lab. Everything was in shambles. Only shells of the once proud buildings remained. The mansion was a total loss. Wil had refused medical treatment until the group was free from their underground prison. He had cried upon seeing Devon Miles come up from below. It was a few days later when everyone was able to get together for a reunion.

The only building that had held up was lab five. It had suffered minor damage due to its offset position from the other buildings. Once it was cleaned up and patched, Wil had made sure that quarters were installed on the empty side. It would have to make do until all the debris was cleared away and new construction could commence. The reunion was being held in the KITT cave. KARR had insisted on picking up Wil personally from the hospital. RC had called to find out what had happened, since he had left shortly after Devon made his presence known. Stories were exchanged and everyone had gotten caught up. There was a moment of silence. Wil turned looking at the three vehicles being monitored in their respective bays.

"What are you thinking?" KARR asked him, breaking the silence.

"That we were unprepared for Garthe. He had an ace up his sleeve. The mistakes I made have cost us a lot of damage," he responded.

"You can't blame yourself. No one knew what was going to happen. We took a risk. Now we know for next time," Mike told him.

"No, this time it's personal. I won't endanger anyone again. This is my fight," he said, turning to face them.

"We're in this together. I think I can speak for everyone when I say, you're not in this fight alone," Mike said with determination. Everyone nodded their agreement. "We are a family. We stick together and watch out for each other. We need each other."

"I don't know what to say. It's comforting to know I have your support. If you all agree, then we'll start rebuilding. It will take awhile, but we can start searching for Garthe and Goliath in the meantime," Wil told them.

"We should take a few days to rest and relax," Michael suggested. Everyone cheered their agreement.

"A couple of days on a beach sounds nice," Mike put in. Sarah smiled at him.

"We do not have time for a holiday. There is work to be done," KARR stated firmly. "For starters, someone needs to design better tires than the ones we have."

"Don't worry, we are. Bonnie, Sarah, April, Zoe and Billy have put their heads together. I'm sure they'll find a solution," Wil said with a smile. "Besides, it's going to take a few weeks for the construction crews to clean up. We really don't want to be here for that."

"And while we languish on a beach, Garthe will be repairing Goliath. We should be preparing for our next meeting with them," KARR complained.

"That's weird," Bonnie shivered.

"What is?" Wil asked.

"That he's on our side now."

"Wil's program is performing brilliantly," KARR responded to her.

"What do you remember?" Devon asked.

"I remember everything. But am unable to hurt anyone," he told him.

"So, who gets to drive KARR?" Billy asked hopefully.

"Only Wil is allowed in my driver seat," KARR said haughtily.

"Then lets drive to a beach for a few days. Then to Knight Industries to start our work," Mike said, standing up.

"One thing. When and _if_, we find Garthe and Goliath, and we are successful in stopping them," KARR paused, "what will you do with Goliath?"

"What do you mean?" Wil asked.

"Will you deactivate him or save him, like you did me?"

"It depends on his CPU," Wil informed his car. "Each CPU is unique. It depends on the program and how its designed. The program I gave you, was designed specifically for you. I would have to deactivate Goliath and study his CPU and programming. Then design a program something similar to your new one."

"I understand," KARR replied.

"Know this KARR, I'll do everything I can. But, there is a small chance that we may not be able to change him. Can you accept that?" Wil asked.

"After seeing the destruction he caused, that is acceptable to me," KARR informed him.

"Enough talk. Let's roll out," Mike said grabbing Sarah's hand. Billy smiled as April slipped an arm through his. Michael slipped an arm around Bonnie and headed for KI2T. Devon and Zoe followed them. Wil headed for KARR. The two KITT's followed each other out of the building.

"Let's beat them to the beach," Wil told his vehicle.

"A race? It won't be fair."

"Why?"

"You can never beat the original." With that, he shot out of his bay, easily overtaking the other two cars and turbo boosted over them.

* * *

On a ship heading towards Japan, Garthe Knight was overseeing the repairs to his truck. He was approached by a crewman.

"Sir, the captain says all is ready up top whenever you're ready." Garthe nodded silently and followed the crewman up and out on to the deck of the ship. A coffin was perched on the starboard side. It held his mother's body. He had found it where they had left it, in the driveway of the mountain hideaway. He watched the ceremony and mourned quietly as the coffin was lowered into the ocean. Turning, he walked back into the ship, making his way to his quarters. He closed the door behind him and walked to the balcony door and looked out into the bright blue sky.

"I'll have my revenge mother. And I'll avenge your death. I promise you I'll never stop attacking. Not until my dying day. And not even then."


End file.
